Falling into you
by rolly21
Summary: Meredith and Alex marry before their internship starts. They face many challenges including disorders and pregnancies. Ellis friendly, with a little angst towards the Shepherds.
1. waking up

I don't own Greys anatomy or the characters taken from the show. I also don't own the songs that may be integrated.

Falling Into You Lyrics  
» Kasey Chambers  
I've been crushed like paper  
I've been washed like rain  
I've been scared of sleeping  
In case I wake up the same

I've been broken and battered  
I've been lost in my home  
I've been crying' a river  
I've been cold as a stone

But falling into you  
It carries me far enough away  
And everything you do  
It lightens up my brighter side of day  
I just hope that the wind  
Doesn't blow you away

I've been left unattended  
I've been thrown like a ball  
I've been rolled with the punches  
And I didn't feel a thing at all

I've been crossed by the wires  
I've been blinded by the light  


I've been burnt by the fire  
I've been kept out of sight

But falling into you  
It carries me far enough away  
And everything you do  
It lightens up my brighter side of day  
I just hope that the wind  
Doesn't blow you away

Newly weds. It was a great feeling. Alex rolled over and kissed his sleeping wife. She moaned softly before she responded, kissing him back.

Alex broke the kiss and laughed. "Morning babe" he greeted her before he climbed out of bed. "We have work in 45 minutes, so I suggest you get your sweet behind out of bed otherwise we will be late."

Meredith rubbed her eyes. "Don't want to work, Stay home." she grumbled

"Mer, you can't stay home and neither can I." he answered before he scooped her up out of the bed and carried her into their bathroom.

The fact that they were already naked helped so he quickly turned on the shower before he carried her in.

They showered quickly. It didn't matter how tempted either of them were. She still needed to get ready and so did he.

Alex went downstairs and speedily organised them breakfast. "Mer" he called 20 minutes later. "Brekkie"

Meredith came bounding down the stairs all flustered. "Were going to be late." she groaned as she grabbed her piece of French toast off the plate and took a mouth full of the coffee he made.

"Come on lets go." she hurried him out of the kitchen. Both holding their breakfast in their hands.

Meredith drove to work, trying hard to eat and drive at the same time.

Alex could see that she was nervous. "Chill Mer"

She began to get frustrated as she cut in and out of traffic.

Alex had to resist the temptation to laugh.

When they finally pulled up Alex jumped out of the car and grabbed his bag. Meredith was still sitting nervously behind the staring wheel.

"Come on Mer, where late" he called to her. Seeing that she wasn't going to budge he went and opened her door.

Alex leaned in and kissed her passionately. Pulling away he asked "Better?" she simply nodded

"Shit were late" she exclaimed as she looked at the clock.

Meredith pushed past Alex when she jumped from the car, and began running to the entrance. "You coming?" she called out to him as she reached the doors.

Alex had to run to catch up with her. They collected their name tags and took the elevator up to where Richard Webber , the chief, was 

giving a talk. They both snuck into the back and stood quietly.

All the interns listened to the Chiefs speech. Meredith was completely intrigued by the man standing before her. Not many inters knew of her relationship with Richard Webber, and that is how she hoped to keep it.


	2. late!

Meredith and Alex were in the locker room with the rest of the interns. Alex watched as Meredith removed her rings and put them on her necklace. He smiled not believing that just 3 weeks ago he made her his wife.

Alex didn't want to remove his wedding band, but he had agreed that with Meredith that they were going to keep their marriage out of work. He knew that she would already be under pressure as an intern; she didn't need their love life to be a topic of conversation.

Meredith was standing there talking to Christina Yang. She was a rather ambitious intern. "I hear one of them is a model." she had commented to Meredith, who didn't get given a chance to comment. They had been approached by a young man who began trying to talk to her.

Meredith looked up and caught Alex watching her. They exchanged a brief smile before she continued doing up her shoe laces.

"Right now you think I'm gay." The guy commented as Meredith walked to where her name was called.

It turned out the guy who had been talking to her was George O'Malley, he too had Bailey as his resident, along with Christina and 

some tall blonde chick named Izzie Stevens.

Their day had got off to an interesting start with Meredith being given a patient of her own to take care of. All had been going well except she knew that everyone had worked out that she was the great 'Ellis Greys' daughter. Thank god they didn't know that the chief was her step father.

Meredith went in to the cafeteria cursing. "If I hadn't taken the hypocratical" she began before she noticed everyone's eyes on her. She went quiet. Dr Burke approached to inform people that George would be scrubbing in on an appy and then Meredith's pager went off.

Meredith had been paged to the Chiefs office, and it was only her first day. She felt people watching her, wondering what she had done to be called before him already.

Meredith was instructed to enter, and she did so quietly. She moved into the room and stood before the chief. He was sitting back in his chair with his arms folded. He didn't look too happy.

Meredith moved to sit down in the chair, where she continued to look around the room.

"You were late" he grumbled.

"Chief"... she began but he cut her off.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice that both you and Alex slipped into the back of the group?" He asked while shaking his head.

"I can explain" Meredith exclaimed. She always hated when he ranted.

"I don't need an explanation Meredith, I warned you when I took you on what I expected from you, and being late on your first day was not one of them." He said crossly.

"and Alex, why isn't he in here?" she asked.

"Because I know your sleeping habits and I for one would know how hard it is to wake you." he grumbled.

Meredith sighed.

"Look I expect better from you Meredith, you were ranked number 1 now prove it."

"It won't happen again." Meredith promised.

"Good it better not" he replied.

They sat for a few moments in silence. "Now tell me how my little girl is settling in on her first day?" he wondered, and his features softened up and a smile spread across his face. He had fooled her with his grumpiness because he knew she didn't want special treatment. Not everybody knew that she was his daughter, well the interns that is, and they didn't suspect that Richard and Ellis were married. It may have happened many years ago, but Ellis had elected to keep her name, plus the fact that they all valued their privacy.

Meredith smiled. "I have a patient complaining that we don't get the beauty pageant on cable. Plus she keeps getting me paged 911."

Richard laughed. "We all have patients like those. What about Alex??" he asked.

"I haven't seen him since we got given our residents. I think he is down in post op." she replied.

Richard nodded. "Do the other interns know that you are newlyweds?"

Meredith sighed, "My rings are around my neck and Alex has his band in his wallet. I don't want to be copping too much of a hard time about my life, there already talking about mum." she responded.

"I hope you are not ashamed of your marriage." Richard started.

"Of course not" she cut in "We just don't want people to believe either of us is getting special treatment."

Richard laughed. "How was Hawaii, I thought u might have come home with a tan?" he asked.

Meredith blushed; her dad had just asked her about her honeymoon. "Hawaii was great." she told him. "We will definitely be going back again sometime." she beamed.

"Good" Richard smiled "now get back to work and don't let me catch you arriving late again." he finished.


	3. my point exactly

Meredith escaped the chiefs office. She quickly. She looked up to see Alex walking towards her.

"Hey" she smiled, fighting back the urge to kiss him.

"Hey" he greeted her in return. "What was that all about?"

Meredith smiled. "Being late for work." she replied.

"But I was late too." he exclaimed.

Meredith laughed. "Yes, but he knew it was my fault. He knows how hard it can be to get me out of bed, You get off easy." she beamed, "I used to really put up a fight for him."

Alex laughed, "so trouble much?"

"Nope it was just a way to see how were going" she took hold of his hand. "I've got to run, so I will see u later" she promised, as she gave his hand a squeeze

"You know it." he replied and they headed off in opposite directions.

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

There first day was flying by fast, but it didn't matter as there shift was a 48 hour one. Meredith, George, Christina and Izzie had been 

hibernating down in the basement.

"You ready for your appy George?" Izzie asked.

George was sucking down some cola at the time, so they waited for him to swallow.

"Yeah, you jealous?" he asked.

"HELL YES" SHE REPLIED, and everyone laughed.

George looked at Meredith before looking at Christina and Izzie.

"So you got pulled in front of the chief?" Izzie asked.

Meredith rolled her eyes; she knew it was going to come up.

"Yep" she simply replied.

"So what did you do?" asked George looking worried.

"Was late" she replied before she took another sip of water.

"Late on your first day. I get it, but why get pulled in front of the Chief, it's a bit extreme." Christina pushed.

"I guess he just wants to nip it in the bud." she sighed hoping that was the end of it.

Izzie studied Meredith closely. "So he was making an example of you?"

Meredith just nodded.

"So your mum is the Chief at Mercy West, why didn't u go there?" George asked.

"Better program here" she replied.

Everyone looked at her shocked.

"What it is, and she knows it. Plus it's a bit of an issue when everyone knows your parent is the Chief."

The three interns looked at her. "I would love the perks; atttendings would be scared to cross you." Christina spoke, obviously wondering how great it would be.

Meredith eyed them. "So are you saying that if someone here was the chiefs son or daughter, then you would be happy to see them get an easy ride?"

"No of course not, that would be frustrating" Grumble George.

"My point exactly." Meredith answered as she pushed herself up off the bed.

"Hey where are you going?" Izzie called as Meredith walked away.  


"To check on my patient." she replied before she drifted out of view.


	4. sexual harassment

After checking on her patient Meredith made her way down to post op. She figured she could pretend to be looking at a chart, instead of obviously watching Alex.

She watched as Alex told the nurse that the patient in 4b had pneumonia. Meredith sighed at his ignorance. Meredith closed up the chart as Alex approached her. "She may not have pneumonia you know." Meredith told him. "She could have splinting among other things."

Alex groaned. "I really hate nurses"

Meredith looked at Alex. "Are you seriously calling me a nurse?" she asked.

"If the white cap fits." he joked, and Meredith walked away in a huff.

Alex laughed, another doctor came up to him. "Dude that chick is hot. Is she seeing anyone?" Alex turned to look at him, he was about to answer when O'Malley cut in.

"I don't think so. But I know her, where friends, where tight. I mean we only just met today" he rambled.

"Shut up!" Alex cut him off before he could go any further. He then 

turned and walked away, trying to keep himself from bopping both guys for eyeing off his wife.

Gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Meredith was paged 911 to Katie Bryce and after the way she had been all day, Meredith chose not to run. Only to find that she was seizing. Meredith watched as the patient began to code. Finally she reacted; grabbing hold of the paddles and shocking the patient several times before she managed to bring her back.

"What the hell happened?" Dr Shepherd yelled when he walked into the room.

Meredith tried to explain but he cut her off. "I've got it from here" he said as he ordered her out of the room.

Meredith walked slowly out, passing Bailey on the way who was already ranting at her. Meredith continued passed before running outside and throwing up under the tree.

Christina met her at the door. "don't you ever tell anyone." she ordered as she walked back inside.

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Meredith along with the other interns went to watch George do the appy. They crowded in the gallery, all waging bets. Meredith hated it, so she put her money on George.  


Alex leaned against the door frame. She smiled over at him. It was killing her to be so close to him and not be able to touch him.

George botched the surgery and choked. "007" Alex labelled him, before walking from the room. The others echoed it.

"What's 007 mean?" Izzie asked.

Meredith grimaced, "licence to kill."

gagagaagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Meredith had avoided the other interns after George had botched the surgery. She had watched Alex briefly in post op before moving back up to check on her patient.

"Dr Grey" she heard Dr Shepherd call, and she ducked into the stair well. She had wanted to avoid him today as she hadn't seen him in 8 years, and that was a disaster in itself. But it seemed luck was not on her side, or fate had other plans or whatever.

"Dr Grey" he called again, as he entered the stair well and saw her. "Mer"

Meredith finally turned to look at him. "What?" she snapped.

Derek smirked "Wow you are snappy." he laughed. "I just wanted to know how little Meredith Grey Webber was doing." he continued up the 

stairs and moved in on her, trapping her against the rail.

"Stop looking at me like that" she commented.

"Like what?" he asked taunting her.

"Like you've seen me naked" she barked.

Derek chuckled. "I have Mer. It might have been some time ago but it still is a fond memory." he continued to taunt.

Meredith swallowed hard, "there will be no memories." she struggled out, "Besides I'm married now."

Derek sighed, "oh yes, Richard told me about that. To a fellow doctor I heard."

"Yes" she commented

"Come on Mer, you know we were good together." Derek pushed.

"Dr Shepherd this is sexual harassment." she pushed back, but with her arms and left the stair well eager to escape him.


	5. i need you

Meredith was all flustered and decided to hide in a closet until she was able to contain herself. On settling her breathing she went to seek out Alex. It was days like these that she truly needed him in every sense of the word.

She found him in post op, this time her father was there. "Can anyone name the 5 common causes of post op fever?" he asked. Alex went for his book. "Not from your book, off the top of your head."

Meredith decided to speak up. "Wind, wound, water, walking, wonder drugs."

Richard turned to Meredith. "What do you think is wrong with 4b?" he asked.

"Walking, i think she is the prime candidate for a pulmonary embolus." she answered.

Richard smiled before asking her how she would proceed. Meredith answered calmly without hesitation.

Richard turned back to Alex. "Run the tests then tell your resident i want you off the case."

Meredith sighed. She wished she had kept her mouth shut, because now he would be mad at her.

Richard approached her. "That's my girl" he said with a smile before he kissed her on the top of her head.

Alex stared at her, before returning to his patient and ordering the tests needed. Meredith stood there watching him.

She watched his shoulders drop as he turned and walked down the hall way.

Meredith thought at first to just let him go, but she couldn't. She chased after him, only to see him turn into an on call room.

Meredith followed him in there, locking the door behind her. There he 

was sitting on the bottom bunk cursing himself. He didn't even look up at her.

Meredith moved to sit next to him, but instead she at behind him, putting her legs on either side of him.

She began to massage his shoulders, while placing light kisses in his back.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, which only caused him to groan.

"What were you even doing down there?" he asked.

"I needed you." she sighed.

"Why?" he asked, his head still in his hands.

"Because i am working with an arrogant arse, because i have been getting hit by 1000 questions, because i love you and needed to be near you." she told him as she rested her head on his back.

"You answered the question and i froze. Your dads probably wondering why I'm here." he commented.

Meredith moved her arms so they were wrapped around his chest. "I shouldn't have answered, you know i used to read all their journals, and have studied all their procedures. I should have let you do it." she sighed as she kissed his back again. "Dad doesn't wonder why he let you in, he already knows. You've just got to stop 2nd guessing yourself." she explained.

Alex turned in her arms, and made Meredith lay back. He climbed over her, and pulled her up against him. "I'm not angry at you Mer, its just frustrating at times cos you know too damn much."

Meredith rolled over to look at him in the eyes. She could see his uncertainty. "You get distracted occasionally. You've got to stay focused on what you want to do and need to do." with that she leaned in and kissed him lightly, Alex ran his hand through her hair, before he rolled onto her back and deepened the kiss.  


"What do you want?" he asked huskily.  
"This" she murmured against his lips.

"What do you need?" he asked now.

"You" she whispered as he moved to undo her scrubs. Meredith began to undo his.

Meredith pushed his pants out of the way and smiled up at Alex as he knocked them off before removing his boxers, exposing his full arousal.

Alex then removed Meredith's scrub pants, and panties. He crushed his lips to hers and her hands slid up his waist and began to take off his shirt.

Meredith lifted it over his head before tossing it off to the side. Alex then removed hers, cupping her breasts before kissing her again.

"Now Alex! I need you now" she gasped.

Alex slid between her legs and entered with one deep thrust. He intended on taking it slow but his need over took him and their rhythm became swamped with it, to the point that it did not take either of them long to climax. As they reached their peak, Meredith bit down on Alex's shoulder trying to prevent a scream.

As they came down from their high, Alex stayed inside her, but rolled himself onto his back taking her with him. He held her close to him as there breathing steadied. "I love you Mer" Alex told her as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"I love you too" she replied.

Meredith snuggled into his chest, quite comfortable with their bodies unity. As she found contentment their pagers went off. Meredith reluctantly climbed off of him, breaking there connection and began to get dressed.

Alex let out a groan as he climbed off the bed and got dressed too.

When they both were finished getting dressed Meredith and Alex walked to the door and unlocked it. Meredith stepped back and Alex opened the door for her. She quickly gave him another kiss, and then they walked together towards the conference room, forcing themselves not to take each other's hand


	6. you and evil spawn

They reached the conference room, and entered together. Meredith spotted Christina sitting with the rest of her group over to the side. Meredith headed over there. She noticed Christina was suturing a banana. "Bored much?" she asked as she sat down next to her.

Christina looked at her. "Wonder what shepherd wants?" she asked.

Meredith shrugged. At that moment Derek entered the room. He looked over at Meredith and smirked. Meredith looked away. All she wanted was to be in Alex's arms to prove that she was happily married. Why had she even suggest that they keep it from work.

Meredith began playing nervously with her rings. She looked over at Alex, who had been watching her nervous habit. His face was of concern. Stuff it, she thought, she undid her chain and slid the rings off and put them on her finger.

Alex nodded, getting the point. He took out his wallet and put his ring on his finger. Nobody was aware of what had occurred between the two.

Alex moved away from his group over towards Meredith. When he reached her he moved her forward and sat behind her, making her lean back into him.

Derek watched he little action, as did Richard who had been standing at the door. He knew something had made Meredith open their marriage to the group. However, he could not determine what.  


Christina looked at Meredith and then Alex. "You and Evil Spawn?" she asked. Meredith nodded.

Christina just shook her head. They both then turned their attention back to Derek.  
Derek began talking about Katie Bryce, how she baffled him, and the intern who could come up with the answer would be able to scrub in on the procedure.

Alex leaned forward, he wanted in on that surgery.

Derek placed a pile of Manilla folders holding everything that they needed to know about Katie.

Everybody stood to grab a file. Meredith stayed back. She would kill to be in on this, but right now she didn't want to be in the O.R. with Derek.

Alex moved out from behind her and grabbed a file. He stopped in front of her, lifting her chin so she could look him in the eye. "Mer, you ok?" he asked as he gently ran his hand down the side of her face.

She lifted her hands to his waist and pulled him to her. "I will be" she told him as he gave her a hug.

Everybody had left the room and Christina loitered at the door. "I'm going to go see if i can crack this case." Alex gestured to the file. "See you for a snack later."  


Meredith nodded, "page me" she whispered.

Alex kissed her on the top of her head and then left.

Meredith forced herself to leave, approaching Christina. "You've been the intern on Katie's case from the start. If we figure this out we will have a 50/50 chance of scrubbing in." Christina offered.

Meredith sighed, "look i'll help you, but i dont want in on the surgery. I'm going to stay away from Shepherd as much as i can."

"What have you got against Shepherd?" Christina asked confusd.

"Look do you want in or not?" Meredith snapped.

"Ok ok, dont get your panties in a bunch." Christina hurriedly replied beofre they turned and headed off towards the library.


	7. surgery

They had been looking through a great deal of books trying to find an answer. Meredith put down her last one. "What happens if we don't find what's wrong with her and she dies? She will only be remembered as almost being teen miss."

Christina snorted. "So what's going on with you and Shepherd?" she asked.

Meredith ignored her at first, then thought hey what they hell. "Promise not to comment or to judge"

Christina sat her book down.

"I slept with him." Meredith told her.

"But your married to Alex"

"Oh no God, before that" Meredith sighed. "Around 8years ago he was a resident, and I picked him up in a bar. Well we kind of started dating. Then it fell apart."

Christina looked at her. "Why what happened?" she asked knowing that there was obviously more to the story.

"His wife showed up. I didn't even know he was married. But now he's being smug about it and trying to flirt with me. He knows I'm married, but he is still doing it." Meredith explained.

"That's sexual harassment, you should tell the chief." Christina 

exclaimed.

"I would but there's 2 things. 1. he would want to know about our previous relationship which will cause him to flip out. 2. Dr Shepherd will cop more than trouble." Meredith sighed.

"Hey do you know what Katie's pageant talent is? Rhythmic Gymnastics'" Meredith changed the topic.

"They have talent?" Christina scoffed.

Meredith stood up. "Christina come on.

Meredith explained her suspicions of an aneurysm to Christina, and they had caught Shepherds in an elevator and told him. He had been reluctant to run the tests, but still did so. He was quite shocked that they had been correct He quickly informed them that they would be scrubbing in.

Gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Later Meredith was standing at the back of the O.R. Dr Shepherd called her forward, away from Christina. Meredith looked up at the Gallery to see both her parents watching.

Derek nudged his head to the microscope that would give her a closer look at what he was doing. "I really valued your little display of affection with your husband Mer, but I thought you would have married higher up in the food chain"  


Meredith ignored him and looked up at Alex who was again leaning against the door frame.

"Does mommy and daddy know about us?" Derek continued. Meredith stepped back from the lenses and looked at him.

"Do you really think I would be that stupid?" Meredith studied him. "They would have thought me a fool. Now focus on your surgery Dr Shepherd."

"Oh haven't I hit a nerve." He taunted.

Meredith stepped back again. This didn't go unnoticed by her parents, or by Alex. "If all you want to do is talk about me Dr Shepherd then I will be going. I'm here to learn not to be harassed."

Derek laughed at her. "What are you going to walk out of my O.R?"

"It's not your O.R. it's my fathers and by hell I'm going to." she retorted, and with that she made her way to the door, and left.

Derek shook his head. She was going to be in trouble.

Alex, Richard and Ellis left the Gallery to go find Meredith.

Meredith finished scrubbing out and then left the room only to be met by Alex, and her parents.

"What the hell was that?" Ellis asked.

"You don't just walk out on a surgery." Richard followed.

Alex walked to her and put his arms around her. "Was he being an arse again?" he asked.

Meredith buried her head in his shoulder, as Alex ran a hand through her hair.

"There's more to him being an arse isn't there?" Alex asked and Meredith nodded.

"Am I going to want to kill him?" Alex continued.

Meredith nodded once more.

"My office now" Richard said quietly, and they both parted.

Alex took her hand and walked with her.


	8. help me forget

All four of them entered Richard's office. Alex led her to the couch and pulled her down next to him. Ellis stood next to Richard. Both looked at each other then at their daughter sitting in front of them.

"Spill" Ellis ordered.

"Where do you want me to start?" she asked

"The beginning" Richard informed her.

Meredith shifted uncomfortably.

"8 years ago, I had just started college in New York." Meredith sighed. "Any way, I met Derek Shepherd again, and for 2 months I had a relationship with him. I fell hard only to find that he had a wife." Meredith sighed again.

"I told him I didn't ever want to see him again, and that was the end of it. I changed my phone number and all my other contact details so I couldn't have him calling me."

Alex stiffened, mad to think that someone had made her feel like a dirty mistress. Richard looked Mad and Ellis was shocked.

"What happened today?" Richard asked.

"Katie coded, and I got her back, but he yelled at me. It was only after 

that that he realised who I was. He caught up with me later in the stair wells. He trapped me against the rail. He was being suggestive. I told him I was married, and he made a joke that you had told him that."

"He still wouldn't back off. I told him that this was sexual harassment and I pushed him away."

Richard nodded. "Hence why in the conference room you put your rings back on."

Meredith nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Richard grumbled.

Meredith shrugged. "He's the best neurosurgeon on the coast."

"Your my daughter" Richard bellowed.

"I didn't think you wanted to know that I had slept with a married man, whom you now had working for you." she snapped.

Ellis rested her hand on Richards shoulder, willing him to calm down.

"What happened in the O.R.?" Ellis asked, not sure either of them wanted to know.

"He had a dig about me and Alex, saying that he thought I would have married higher up in the food chain." she looked over t Alex. "I tried to ignore him, but then he asked me if you guys knew about him, and I 

told him you didn't. That's when I first stepped back. I told him he should focus on the surgery. He taunted me again. I told him I was there to learn and not be harassed." Meredith almost laughed. "He asked me whether I was going to walk out of his O.R. I told him it was yours, and then I walked out."

Richard and Alex were both fuming.

Meredith couldn't remember seeing either of them that angry.

"You should have told me." Alex said angrily.

Meredith shook her head. "Why so you could thump him and get kicked out of the program." she yelled.

Both staring at each other.

"The encounter in the stair well, was that before or after you showed me up in post op?"

"Before" Meredith sighed.

Alex was furious.

Richard stared at the two of them. Ellis had managed to calm him down.

"Alex" Richard spoke to him. "You need to calm down. I will fix this."

Alex looked up at him. "I'm sorry but I think I really should." he commented, clenching his fists.

Richard looked from Alex to Meredith, who was now sitting there with her head in her hands.

"Meredith take Alex to an on call room. Calm him down. Once you've done that, come straight back here. Neither of you are to approach Shepherd. Do I make myself clear?" He ordered.

Meredith looked up and nodded. She reached for Alex's hand, but he pulled away. Meredith sighed.

"Come on" she groaned as she stood up.

Alex made himself stand. He didn't look at her, but merely let her lead them out of the room.

They entered the nearest on call room. Meredith went and sat down on the bed, while Alex punched the wall. He left a dent and hurt his hand.

Meredith watched him. "Save it for your bag at home. I'm sire Dad doesn't want holes in the walls." she grumbled

Alex glared at her.

Meredith pushed herself back on the bed and laid down.

Alex watched her.  


"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Look at how your reacting, maybe that might tell you something." she snapped.

Alex still looked angry. "So you and Shepherd. " he looked at her. "Dammit why didn't you tell me?" he asked again.

"Alex" she yelled "Look at yourself. Do you realise that I knew you would be angry. It was 8 years ago. I love you, I'm with you. I don't want or have anything to do with him." she yelled.

"I don't know anything about him, and I don't want to know. All I have ever wanted is not to ever see him again. Do you understand? He was the first guy that ever truly made me feel like shit. He was my first ever... and all I want to do is forget. Its dirty and I'm dirty."

Alex stopped to look at her carefully. "You're not dirty mer." he told her as he slowly willed himself to calm down.

"I am, all I feel when I see him is dirty."

Alex sighed, finally seeing past his anger, the damage that guy had done to her. "You're not dirty mer, you've never been. Just try and forget about it."

Alex moved to the bad and laid down next to her.  


'Can you help me forget?" she asked, fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"Always" he whispered as he pulled her close.


	9. i just do

Derek walked smugly to Richard's office. He was so sure that she would not have confessed to her father the nature of their relationship.

Derek had been paged to the chief's office the moment he had stepped out of the O.R. He was not worried, admittedly ho probably pushed Meredith a touch too far today, but he had meant it in good fun. Well he had fun anyway.

Derek knocked on Richard's door, it had been 2 hours since Meredith had stormed out of the O.R . He was surprised upon entering to be face to face with Richard and Ellis. Both were standing there with rather furious looks on their faces.

Derek held back any comments or greetings, but walked into the room quietly.

"Care to tell me what happened in the stairwell today with young Dr Grey?" Richard asked.

Derek shifted uncomfortably. He didn't expect Richard to know about the stairwell incident. "Nothing happened Chief, we just had a little encounter... a slight disagreement if you will." Derek swallowed hard.

"A slight disagreement which has a large effect on your career. Do you care to elaborate?" Richard asked.

"An effect on my career chief?" Derek asked dumbly.

Ellis was fighting to maintain her anger.

"Yes, the disagreement which followed you into surgery I believe." Richard prompted further.

"It's not my fault Chief if young Dr Grey could not stay focused in the O.R." Derek bit.

Ellis couldn't fight it anymore, she walked up to Derek and slapped him hard across the face.

"Wow! Can I file a report on Dr Ellis Grey for assault?" Derek asked Richard.

"You will do no such thing" Richard bellowed. "You who I offered a lifeline to when his marriage crumbled. You who slept with MY MEREDITH 8 years ago. You who mocks her recent nuptials and has complete disregard for her private life. You are lucky she hasn't filed a sexual harassment claim."

Derek was completely shocked. "She told you?"

"Yes more to the point, she told all of us. That included her husband." Ellis snapped.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Enter" Richard called. Not at all being surprised to see Meredith and Alex.

They entered the room hand in hand. Alex glared at Derek as he 

walked past them and sat down on the couch.

Meredith refused to look at him.

Alex put his arm around Meredith, holding her close to him.

"Meredith" Richard spoke breaking the silence. "Are you ok?"

Meredith looked at her father briefly, and nodded.

Richard had discussed with Ellis earlier what he had planned on doing with this situation.

"At this very moment there are two choices on offer to Dr Grey on the action she wished to take." Richard continued. "She can either file a sexual harassment claim against Dr Shepherd putting Dr Shepherd on suspension, but leaving herself open to ridicule from other colleagues due to the previous relationship of the couple." Richard swallowed hard. "Or we can clear this up now with Dr Shepherd apologising to both Dr Karev and Dr Grey and taking a week's leave for him to straighten himself out so he can return and work alongside both doctors in a professional manner. After all, one can only hope that the actions of D Shepherd have occurred due to his own recent marriage problems."

Meredith looked at her father, the chief, then at her mother. She realised the latter of the options was offered to save her the embarrassment which would no doubt occur as well as the ridicule. It would also give Derek the chance to consider himself a lucky man. As 

she had a powerful position in this hospital and in the heart of the chief.

Meredith made herself look at Derek. She was holding onto Alex's hand tightly. "I'm doing this for me, not for you." she replied. "You made me feel cheap and worthless. You made me your dirty mistress. 8 Years ago you broke me." she looked at him hard.

"You have no right to suggest, mock or taunt anything to do with my life. Let alone with my marriage. You tried to make a spectacle out of me. I am choosing the latter if the two options with a few conditions.  
1. You don't bring up our past to anyone including myself.  
2. You will remain professional at all times and  
3. Sort out shit with your wife. She cheated on you, big deal, who cares that she shagged mark, when you previously had a relationship with me."

Meredith looked away, resting her head on Alex's shoulder.

"How did you know about Addison and Mark?" Derek asked.

"I just do" she replied.

Ellis went and sat down next to Meredith

Richard watched Derek, and then looked at his family.

"You weren't a dirty mistress Meredith, Addison and I had separated. If 

it's any consolation. I fell in love with you." Derek spoke earnestly.

Alex's head shot up and he went to stand up. But Richard shot him a look , and he sat back down.

Richard turned back to Derek. "As of now you have a week's holiday. Goodbye." he told him. Derek having been dismissed turned and left the room.

Richard joined Ellis on the couch. The four sat there quietly.

"What an exhausting first shift." Meredith sighed.

"You only have an hour to go." Richard replied. "Why don't you guys knock off now and I will let your residents know." Richard offered.

"Thanks dad" Meredith sighed. She stood and kissed her parents goodbye.

Alex gave Ellis a kiss on the cheek and shook Richard's hand. "Thanks" he mumbled.

They then left the room hand in hand, both wanting to forget the events of their first shift.


	10. red bombshell

A month had passed since her crazy first day. It had somehow gotten around the hospital that she was Richard Webbers daughter, and not many people seemed to care. After all it was only big news for the interns as most of the attending and residents already knew.

The gossip died out. Derek kept his distance unless they were working together and Alex and Meredith's marriage was quite happily out in the open.

Meredith and Alex now shared Bailey as his resident and found that they spent more time together now then they had in their last year as a couple.

Meredith and Alex arrived at the hospital to a new flow of gossip. They heard snippets of it in the elevator, but mostly at the nurses' station on 3. It was like Grand Central Station for half of the surgeons and nurses.

The gossip was along the lines of 'red bombshell' that had made an appearance last night and had announced to be Dr Shepherds wife. Meredith smiled, she was pleased to think that they had gotten back together.

"Addison must be here." she whispered to Alex. He just nodded as he opened the door to their locker rom. Both set about changing and had only finished when Bailey entered.

"We have rounds people." she announced and waited for them out in 

the hall.

Meredith, Alex , Christina, George and Izzie followed Bailey on rounds. It was on the rounds that Meredith and the group met with Addison.

Addison was sanding over an incubator looking down upon an abandoned premmie. Alex had the job to present the case. Meredith watched as she looked him over carefully. Meredith hated when women did that, but could only grin and bear it. After all, most women thought he was an arse, but she knew differently.

Alex looked over at Meredith, and could see her discomfort. He moved to stand next to her, brushing his hand over hers.

Addison watched this and smirked.

Addison shot off a round of questions about the case, relevant to medical procedures that the baby would have to undergo. Both Meredith and Alex and answered most of the questions.

Addison looked at Alex's badge. "Dr Karev is it?" she asked. "You seem to have a good knowledge of neo natal. You can join me on this case." she concluded.

Alex closed the chart. He knew Meredith wouldn't be too happy about this.

The interns were excused from the room and continued the rest of their rounds, before being assigned to an attending.

Meredith was assigned to Dr Shepherd in neuro. Alex squeezed her hand before they parted.

Their shift was to last 12 hours, and Meredith shuddered at the thought of Addison working with Alex for that long.

Alex had agreed to have lunch with Meredith and both were anxious to see each other by the time 1 came around.

Meredith found Alex sitting in their usual seat in the cafeteria, and it looked as if Addison had taken the liberty of joining him.

Meredith suddenly went all territorial over him.

Meredith grabbed a lasagne from the canteen before walking towards the table. Meredith went and sat on Alex's lap. "Hey babe I missed you." She whispered before she kissed him passionately.

Alex wrapped his arms around her tight. He didn't know for sure what exactly had Meredith climbing all over him, but he figured he would embrace it. "So how's neuro today?" Alex asked her

"Hmmm... Okay I guess, but don't really feel like working with brains today." she replied. "How's your stint going with Gynie?" she asked looking over at Addison.

"Good were working on a tts case." Alex answered.

Meredith kissed him again. She knew Gynie wasn't his cup of tea.

"Richard flew me out here for the case." Addison entered the conversation. "He has also offered me a position, filling the place of the doctor who has gone on Maternity leave."

"Dr Sampson" Meredith filled in. "Remember Alex, Dad told us that she had a baby girl."

"Yeah Mer" Alex replied.

Meredith began to pick at her lasagne. Now that she had it she didn't really want it. "Want some babe?" she asked him. He nodded and she scooped some onto the fork and plopped it into his mouth.

"Its good" he told her, he had a big grin on his face.

"Oh babe don't forget to get off on time tonight. Mum and Dad are coming for tea" she told him.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Are they truly removing themselves from the hospitals they run?"

"Yep, just make sure you don't forget that, among other things." she stated, trying to cover the underlying seriousness in her tone of voice, and looking at Addison.

"Ok babe" he quickly gave her another kiss.

"Would love to stay and chat, but I have an ultrasound to do."

Meredith stood up to let Alex up. Addison looked over and smirked.

Meredith huffed and fell flatly back in her chair, discarding what was left of the lasagne.


	11. i swear

The shift had been going well, except Meredith had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She didn't want to worry, but she couldn't help it.

Meredith had watched Alex in the surgery with Addison. They worked well together and Addison had glanced up at her several times while Alex stayed focus on the O.R.

Meredith rested her hand on her stomach. She often wondered if Alex and her would make good parents or when would be the great time for them to start a family.

When Addison and Alex finished their surgery, they began to scrub out. "You did well in their Karev, even with your little girlfriend watching you."

Alex shrugged at Addison's statement, not knowing what she was trying to get at.

Alex took his wedding ring out of his pocket and put it back on.

"How sweet Karev, does the wife understand the life of a surgeon?" Addison asked.

Alex was completely oblivious to what was going on. "Yeah" he shrugged again.

Alex turned to leave. "Not all wives understand the long hours." Addison whispered as they came face to face.

Before Alex could say anything Addison's arm snaked around Alex's neck and she was kissing him passionately.

George saw this through the window of the scrub room door.

Alex pushed Addison away. "What the hell?" he exclaimed. "Dr Shepherd, I'm married." Alex moved to grab a paper towel.

"That doesn't seem to stop Meredith Grey." she snapped.

"That's because she's my wife." Alex yelled, and stormed out of the room. He was in complete disbelief. What was with the Shepherds and their want to screw around with his marriage?

Alex arrived in the locker room an hour later to find Meredith had already changed.

George was pacing along the stretch in front of his locker, and Christina and Izzie were in front of the mirrors, giving their make up the final touches.

"What's got you panties in a bunch?" Alex asked George.

Georges head flew up. "You cheating bastard!" he yelled and threw himself at Alex. George knocked him to the ground and connected a right hook to his head.

Izzie and Christina pulled George off Alex. Meredith ran to Alex as he was finding his feet. Alex went to go at George but Meredith held him back.

"What the hell was that?" Meredith exclaimed in George's direction.

"You deserve better" George stammered.

Meredith looked at Alex then at George.

"What? Why?" She asked George, before looking at Alex. "What did you do?"

Georges breathing was steadying. Christina and Izzie loosened their grip.

Alex was still glaring at George.  


"I want answers Dammit" Meredith yelled.

Realisation struck him. "Addison" he told her quietly.

Meredith stepped back from him.

"What?"

Alex looked over at George before looking down on Meredith. "Nothing happened Mer." he told her and George scoffed.

"Spit it out Bambi, you seem just as interested to interfere with our marriage along with the shepherds." Alex yelled.

George flinched. "Nothing would be why you were kissing her in the scrub room." he stammered out.

Meredith turned and slapped him hard across the face. "You what?" she exclaimed.

Meredith turned and made her way to the door. Alex beat her to it. "Move Alex" she ordered.

"Not until you hear me out." he replied.

"Move" she said again, this time almost begging as tears welled in her eyes.

"No. You need to hear this." he told her gently. "Addison came on to me in the scrub room. She knew I was married, she kissed me, and I pushed her away."

Meredith didn't look at him. She really wanted to believe him.

"If George had stayed he would have seen me push her away, and yell at her that I am married. She didn't realise I was married to you. She thought you were my mistress." Alex moved towards her, backing her up against the locker.

"I swear Mer, I didn't kiss her back. And I did push her away." he was pleading with his eyes for her to believe him.

He lifted her chin, and stared straight into her eyes. Meredith blinked and a tear escaped her. Alex caught it with his thumb.

"I promise you, I do." With that he leant in and kissed her softly and lovingly.


	12. a feisty one

Entering the elevator all set to go home. Alex held on to Meredith's hand. They had talked about Addison and how they were going to deal with any future problems.

Meredith walked straight to the back of the elevator, and Alex pulled her in to snuggle up to him.

Meredith buried her head into his chest. The elevator door opened "Well isn't this cosy." Addison commented.

Alex tightened his grip on Meredith, who had raised her head to look at Addison.

Addison's eyes ran over the pair and a smug look appeared on her face.

Meredith pushed off of Alex's chest. She had had enough. "What is it with you people?" Meredith asked studying her closely.

"Mer, don't" Alex cut in.

"No Alex, here we are and she is standing there judging me, us. She has done it since this morning and I've had enough." Meredith ranted.

"I'm sorry I fell for your husband. I was young and he chased me. You were separated, so I found out later from Mark. It was 8 years ago. I've moved on. Let it go."

Addison was stunned. "You think any of this has got to do with u?"  


"Then why the f#ck did you kiss my husband?" she barked.

Alex tried to pull Meredith back from Addison.

"She didn't know" Alex told Meredith who had hit the stop button on the elevator.

"Know what Alex?" Meredith asked turning towards him.

"What? Know that you are married in general Alex, cos I know I put a ring on that f#cking finger. And it has been there all day. I know, because I checked as soon as it all came out in the locker room. She f#cking kissed u." Meredith yelled.

"She didn't know I was married to you. Mer, she knew I was married Mer, just not to you." Alex defended her.

"What she thought I was some slut that you had on the side. Wow that makes me feel so much better." she yelled.

Meredith was on the verge of crumbling. She had had enough. She released the stop button, and when the doors opened she stumbled out into the lobby. Throwing her keys on the ground where she stepped off.

"If I'm just a slut, you can explain to my parents why I'm going to be at the bar tonight." she bit.

She turned and walked away, leaving Alex there stumped. It was the first time she had walked away from him. He didn't know what to say or do.

"She's a feisty one Karev." Addison commented as she walked past feeling smug. She had done the one thing she had wanted to do. Hurt Meredith because 8 years ago Meredith had hurt her.

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Alex reached for his cell phone and called Richard. It took 4 rings before Richard answered.

"Richard" Alex greeted when he had answered.

"Alex, we were just getting ready to leave. What's up?" Richard replied.

"Mer's in a bit of a mood, and wants to cancel dinner. But I was thinking maybe we could meet for tea somewhere instead." Alex suggested dumbly.

"What did you do Alex?" Richard asked sternly.

"It wasn't me it was the she-Shepherd. I've got to go find Mer and calm her down. I'll explain when I see you, but give me half an hour. We will meet you down at the harbour." Alex tried to offer. "There's a restaurant down there that Mer likes."

Richard sighed. "Good Luck."

Alex hung up the phone and made his way over to the Emerald City Bar, which was situated down the road.


	13. she knew

Meredith had pulled up a stool about 5 minutes earlier. She had requested a Tequila shot, and managed to just stare at it blankly.

Meredith remembered the last time she had done Tequila shots. It had been to celebrate the end of Med school. It was crazy to think that she could use the same drink to numb her pain as what she had used a few months earlier for a much happier occasion.

Meredith felt someone come up behind her. She felt the hand on the small of her back, and she closed her eyes. His touch was home. It had always been that way. It was in his arms that she felt the safest. She had no idea what he was doing here though.

Meredith refused to look at him. After the way she acted earlier, and how she walked away. She wasn't too sure whether she should be happy to see him or not.

His hand moved from the small of her back to her hip as he pulled her to him, to rest her against his chest.

A tear ran down her cheek.

"You know I love you right." he whispered in her ear. He truly was trying to soothe her.

"You know that no matter what anyone says or does that you're the one I want to come home to, make love to and just be with."

Meredith sighed. "Sometimes... I just..." she began, and couldn't find 

the right words.

"Forget that I'm on your side" he offered.

She nodded her head.

"Come on" he said as he pulled her up off the stool. "Let's go have tea."

He wrapped his arm around her and lead her to the door, leaving her shot untouched.

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Alex and Meredith arrived at the harbour. "Alex what are we doing here?" she eyed him curiously.

"Well" Alex began nervously. "I didn't cancel dinner with your parents, instead I just relocated it."

Meredith sighed. "All I want is pizza and bed. I want to sleep away the events of today." she grumbled.

"Well we had dinner arrangements and I know you are tired but we organised to have dinner with your parents, and I'm not going to let the shepherds kill it for us." he replied. as he climbed out of his car and went to open her door.

Meredith was biting her lower lip. "Alex" she groaned.  


Alex looked at her and laughed. "Mer" he mock groaned.

Taking Meredith's hand he led them to her parents who were standing by the rail looking out at the water.

Alex and Meredith joined them.

"Sorry about Addison." Richard told her. "I didn't know that you guys were going to clash. I was hoping there would be a Shepherd reconciliation." he groaned.

"It's ok" she sighed. "She over stepped the Mark.

Alex shifted uncomfortably. "Care to tell me what happened?" Richard asked, noticing the small bruising of Alex's face. He was hoping it wasn't Meredith's doing.

Meredith looked at Alex. He knew that she didn't really want to answer that question.

Alex swallowed hard.

"Addison kissed me when we were scrubbing out." Alex blurted out and Richard and Ellis spun around to glare at him.

"No, no, no nothing like that." he quickly began to cover himself. "She knew I was married, and she kissed me... I swear I didn't kiss her back... pushed her away... she thought was having an affair with 

Meredith, not that I was married to her." he finished.

"Alex, she knew who you were, she commented on the wedding photo in my office." Richard sighed.

"So who hit you?" he asked before he chanced a look at Meredith.

"O'Malley, he saw Addison kiss me. He thought I was cheating on Meredith." he groaned

Meredith nodded. "O'Malley is carrying a little crush for Mer, but he has never said or done anything to be really worried." Alex shrugged.

"George doesn't have a crush on me." Meredith said, quite shocked by Alex's omission.

"Mer babe, he had a thing for you from the mixer. After learning that we were married he decided not to act on it." Alex told her as he squeezed her hand.

"Any way, back to the Shepherds. What are you going to do about it?" Richard asked before Ellis could speak.

"I may have hurled some abuse at her in the elevator. But that was mainly directed at Alex." Meredith smiled remembering the look on Addison's face.

"Right" Ellis stated as she entered the inquisition. "Why don't we finish 

this over tea? I have heard my daughters rumbling stomach for the past 5 minutes."


	14. penny drop

Silently they ate their dinner. Richard casting odd glances at Alex, Ellis watching Meredith, worrying about her daughter's marriage.

Meredith toyed with her food; she had noticed Richard's glances as well as her mothers. Sub consciously she ran her hand over her stomach. She had a lot on her mind. She didn't need the extra stress of the Shepherds.

Her mother noticed her hand resting on her stomach and her eyes widened.

Meredith sighed, moving her hand back onto the table.

Alex focused on his food he didn't notice the exchange between anybody at the table.

Meredith excused herself to go to the bathroom. Ellis waited until she had entered before she too excused herself.

Ellis followed Meredith into the bathroom, leaving Richard with Alex.

**The Bathroom: **

Meredith washed her face and rinsed her mouth.

Ellis watched her carefully from the door.

Meredith noticed her in the mirror when she looked up.  


"Its...its...a bug." she stumbled.

Ellis sighed as she moved from the door way to her daughter's side.

"A bug that's going to grow inside of you for 9 months" Ellis noted as she pulled Meredith into her arms.

Meredith began to sob. "What am I going to do mom? I'm a pregnant intern, only a month into the program. I love my husband but I haven't told him yet. Plus the Shepherds are doing the best they can to destroy us."

Ellis rubbed Meredith's back, soothing her daughter. "You know I was a pregnant intern once. I considered abortion, but I couldn't do it. Because you were a part of me. Yes my marriage to Thatcher fell apart, but I got the best of him, by having you."

Meredith snuggled into her mother's shoulder. "I love you mom." she whispered.

"I love you too baby." Ellis whispered back.

Meredith finally pulled back from her mom. "Today I was contemplating whether I thought we could be good parents and that was before I did the test." Meredith sighed. "I want to have this baby mom, I really love Alex and this will be our whole world. But I don't know if I can handle much more of the Shepherds."

Ellis pushed a piece of hair back from her face. "Sweetie, I can't tell you what to do, but I will say this. Alex loves you. We both know that this is going to be tough on you both, but you have our support."  
Meredith smiled. "Thanks mum"

Ellis smiled back. "That's what mums are for right?"

**Back at the table**

Alex looks up from his dinner, knowing that his father in law was watching him rather intently.

Richard tried to read Alex's facial expression, but to no avail. "Care to tell me what's on your mind?" he finally asked.

"Honestly" Alex began. "I really wouldn't know where to start."

"Well how about at the beginning" Richard offered.

Alex shifted, pushing his dinner plate away.

"Mer was really worried about the back lash of being the Chiefs daughter. I wasn't really worried, but she decided that keeping out marriage quiet was the way to go. But that ended Mid shift dur to Derek. After that things have been peachy. We have been able to embrace the life of being newlyweds." Alex sighed, "Then Addison comes along and Meredith must have felt threatened by her from the start because at lunch she climbed onto my lap and gave me a big kiss right in front of her."  


Richard just nodded. "I should have realised then but, I was kind of shocked... anyways, things were ok, but Addison kissed me in the scrub rooms, even though I told her I was married. Then I told her who I was married too. Mer blew out, but settled before Addison taunted her again in the elevator."

Alex put his head in his hands. "Do you know what bothers me the most?"

Richard shook his head.

"She was sitting at the bar, Tequila shot in front of her, and she didn't even touch it. She just glared at it." Alex said looking up at Richard. "She was that numb already, she couldn't even drink."

Richard suddenly brightened, he had seen the signs over the past week, but hadn't said anything as he was waiting for her to realise.

"It's a good thing she didn't drink." Richard said happily. "Maybe she's growing" he beamed.

Richard didn't want to spoil the news for Alex. It was Meredith's to tell. So he sat quietly for a moment. "I'll call the Shepherds in tomorrow and sort out the mess at work."

Alex nodded, "but maybe one of us should shift to Mercy West." Ale suggested as Meredith and Ellis returned.

"What about Mercy West?" Ellis asked as she sat back down.

Alex looked over at Meredith. "I just said that maybe one of us should shift to Mercy West."

Meredith looked him over carefully. "No" she answered firmly. "I am Meredith Anne Grey Karev. I will not run from this, and neither will you." Meredith told him shakily. "We need to be united."

Alex looked at her. "I'm not running." he smiled, "but I thought we could make things a little easier."

"We don't d easy." Ellis smirked.

"I can agree with that." Richard chuckled.

"and things won't be getting any easier." Meredith added, rubbing her hand over her stomach. She knew that Richard already knew she was pregnant. She could tell by the look on his face.

"Then why not...d...d...do you want to separate?" he asked, scared to hear the answer.

Meredith was shocked. "No, I'm pregnant, but wait do you want to?"

Richard and Ellis were shocked at the turn of conversation. Both looked at each other confused.

"Of course not, I love you." Alex answered promptly. Suddenly his 

eyes widened, and a grin spread across his face. "You're pregnant" he exclaimed, and Meredith nodded. "When? How?" he asked as he scooped her up and swung her around.

"Honeymoon" she answered with a smile. "plus I think you know how." she laughed.

"Parents here." Richard reminded them

Alex looked at Richard. "You knew?" he asked.

"I saw the signs." Richard said simply.

"Which would explain why she didn't have the tequila." Alex seemed to only just put two and two together.

"Glad to see the penny drop." Ellis laughed.

The air seemed to lighten around them as they moved to talk about the baby and there need to make an appointment with an ob.

Meredith loved her parents very much but was quite relieved to get home and curl up in her bed with Alex's arms around her so she could sleep.


	15. my person

Meredith and Alex arrived at work the next day looking united as if they could take on anything. Holding hands they reached the elevator and were surprised to find it empty.

Meredith winked at Alex as they stepped on. Alex pressed the number 4 and then pulled Meredith into his arms.

The door closed and Meredith seized the moment by pulling Alex's head down in a passionate kiss.

They broke apart when the doors opened on 2 to find Addison waiting to get on.

Meredith and Alex sunk to the back of the elevator. They both chose to ignore the looks Addison had been giving them. Instead Meredith found that Alex was quite happy to press her up against the cold elevator wall and continue to kiss her passionately.

"Oh young love" Addison mocked.

But Meredith and Alex didn't react.

When the elevator doors opened on 3, more people entered the elevator. One of these people being Derek. He looked at Alex and Meredith nodding his head, before leaning up against the side of the elevator. He hadn't even acknowledged the presence of Addison.

Meredith stayed snuggled with Alex until they finally reached 4 and 

made their way off.

"Maybe we should ask her to be our OB?" Mer joked causing Alex to laugh.

Meredith and Alex went on to change. Everyone blushed as their togetherness. Christina made a snappy comment but Meredith just giggled.

Alex winked at Meredith as he took off his shirt. Meredith shook her head before turning back to her locker, putting her scuffs inside.

"You have dirty in your eyes." Alex whispered now that he was standing right behind her.

Meredith leant back into him. "The dirty in my eyes is merely a reflection of the dirty in yours." she replied.

Meredith tilted her head up to look at him. She had s smirk on her face. Alex winked at her before he leant down and captured her mouth with his.

"Please enough already" Christina interrupted. "I liked my person better when she was more pissed off."

Alex looked at Christina and raised his eyebrows. "She's hot when she's pissed off, but sexier when she's not."

Meredith elbowed him and turned to look at him. He turned around to look at her.

"Do you know what, your hot when you are an arrogant egotistical arse." she shrugged "and sexy when you're not. Dang that means you spend most of your time being a hot arrogant egotistical arse. What was I thinking marrying you?"

Everyone laughed as Alex pretended to be offended. He looked to be walking away but decided to turn back. He playfully pushed her back against the locker. "I may be a hot arrogant egotistical arse, and you'll always want a piece of me. But I am the hot arrogant egotistical arse that you love." he grinned before he leant in and kissed her,

"True" she commented, "your my hot arrogant egotistical husband" she laughed "but I didn't just get a piece of you, I got the whole lot."

Meredith crinkled her nose. "ahhh... what's that smell?" she asked.

Alex shrugged and before he knew it Meredith had ducked under his arm and was emptying her stomach contents into the toilets.

Alex looked around and spotted George eating an egg and bacon roll. "No more eating those things near mer." he ordered.

"Why is she allergic?" Izzie asked.

"No" Meredith mumbled as she returned to rinse her face in the sink. "were pregnant."  


Everybody stood there frozen, completely stunned at Meredith's news.

Alex moved to Meredith's side and put an arm around her, "Mer's parents know but we aren't officially announcing it yet cos we need an ob and discuss what it means for her professionally."

Meredith nodded.

Christina turned to Izzie and George. "In other words, keep your big mouths shut."

Meredith laughed. "This is why you are my person."


	16. already whipped

Meredith, Alex and the others completed rounds before being given their assignments. According to Bailey the Chief requested that they be assigned to the Shepherds, but first he wanted to see both of them. She was shaking her head at the thought of trouble brewing.

Meredith and Alex looked at each other before shrugging at Bailey.

Alex and Meredith made their way to the Chiefs office. Alex had his arm around Meredith and was whispering to her.

"Have I told you lately that I love you, that there's no one else above you. Feel my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness. You ease my troubles that what you do." Alex crooned.

Meredith turned her head and kissed his cheek.

"Finally found what I've been looking for, now you know I'm going to love you more. Hold me tight because it's always been you. To think that you were always there to be my friend and wipe away my tears, now it's clear that it's always been you." she crooned in return.

Alex chuckled lightly. "Awe shucks baby your singing to me."

Meredith blushed. "Alex babe, as long as your mine, I will always sing to you."

Alex stopped her as they reached the Chiefs office. He dipped his head and captured her lips. He kissed her passionately. Both moaning before he pulled away. "You can sing to me forever then because you will always be mine." Alex told her before he knocked on the chief door.

On prompting the couple entered fingers intertwined. They had been smiling until they say the company her father was keeping. "Ummm... dad" Meredith said confused.

"Actually Grey, Karev, I have my Chief hat on at the moment." he told them, and he lead them towards two seats sitting opposite the company he was keeping.

Meredith nodded while tightening her hold on Alex's hand.  


"Now" Richard opened. "I actually will be putting my father hat on soon, but first. I am starting off as Chief.

Richard turned to Addison who was sitting on the couch. "Now Addison I am to understand that you clashed with two interns yesterday. I also understand that it built up over the day with the final show down occurring in the elevator at the end of the day. I have had complaints that you pursued a married member of staff before making insinuations and suggestions regarding the married members partner whom, although you denied it at the time you knew too well whom that person was married to."

Addison nodded knowing too well that she had been caught out.

"You also then proceeded to kiss the married member before making derogatory comments in regards to his married life. I then need to add that you pursued the couple in the elevator, taunting them before the partner lashed out causing quite the scene as she left."

Addison looked from Richard to Alex and Meredith. "I" she began, but Richard cut her off.

"I assume that this was your retaliation towards the members partner and the history that person shares with your defacto. Now we hope that you could bring yourself together to discuss this openly and hear the other side of the story. I assure you that if you cannot discuss this will be a strike against you professionally."

Meredith was shocked, as was Alex. He had not been able to bring himself to look at Addison. Derek was still standing by the couch, coffee in hand. He was looking guilty.

"So" Richard began. "I want you to explain what problem it is you have with Dr Grey and whether you are willing to hear her views rather than carrying hostility towards her. I assure you that on hearing her take on the events of 8 years ago and which she has already had to deal with once since beginning her internship, you will change your opinion towards her. I want this over as she doesn't need any more stress."  


"Is this your take on things because Dr Grey is your daughter?" Addison asked.

"Dr Grey is not my daughter. I am the Chief of Surgery, family has no factor here. I am hoping instead to keep hold of 2 promising interns rather than losing them in place of a temp attending."

"Are you serious?" Addison asked.

Richard nodded. "What do you expect? Both doctors were ranked highly at their universities. Ranked 1st and 3rd." Richard gestured proudly.

"Oh yes, and how many places did her parents buy her?" Addison finally snapped.

"Actually" Meredith started. "It made it harder as I had to strive to prove myself. I wasn't there on a free ride to surgery. I earned my position, actually won a scholarship." Meredith spoke proudly. "I fought hard to be ranked number 1. At my University parentage was shunned. In fact it was my biggest disadvantage."

"That is what you say." Addison snapped.

"What she says is true Addie, I've read her uni file, and have met her professors. One of her papers was even mailed to me in regards to my studies of Alzheimer's." Derek interrupted.

"Of course" Addison spluttered. "I should have known you would defend her oh and keep tabs on her at University."

Meredith made herself stand up. "I am not going to sit here in this hell while two hateful married people argue about their relationship and my role in it."

Meredith made her way to the door. "Alex are you coming? she asked when she reached it.

Ale jumped from his chair and just as he reached her Addison scoffed. "Newlyweds and already whipped."

Meredith clenched her hands and looked like she was ready to fly Addison. Alex caught hold of her to stop her.

Alex turned to Addison. "Your husband has learned to stay out of our life and I suggest you do the same. The only reason I am not letting her have a shot at you is because we are pregnant and it is not what is best for her right now."

Addison's eyes fired up. "How honourable, protecting your pregnant wife."

Alex glared at Richard. "Chief, if you are not going to defend your pregnant daughter at least put the bitch back in her cage. Otherwise you'll be down two interns who I am sure will walk into any program they want." With that Lex led Meredith out of the room into the nearest closet to grab a paper bag and calm Meredith's frantic breathing.

Once it lulled, Alex took Meredith in his arms and just held her. "You know you don't deserve this." he told her as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Richard might have had good intentions but he couldn't control the situation."

Meredith sighed. "Can you give me a moment." she asked him almost pleading. 'I need to call my mom."

Alex nodded, gave her a quick kiss, and left her there in the closet.


	17. it's on you

Alex felt a little lost and decided to go see Richard about their transfer options. When he arrived he noticed the door was still ajar. Alex went to knock when he heard Richard talking.

"Addie, you need to fix this with Meredith, I need you to fix this with Meredith." he pleaded.

"Why?" Addison replied.

"Because I need to know that my daughter and my grandchild are in safe hands and you are the best."

Addison scoffed. "I can't, I don't even want to look at her. She made my husband fall in love with her."

Richard shook his head. "She doesn't love him, she loves Alex. She made it perfectly clear she doesn't want anything to do with Derek. He broke her and Ellis and I can't afford for her to have a relapse."

"A relapse?" Addison asked.

Richard huffed. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this. Ellis will kill me and Merdith would hate me." he sighed. "I doubt even Alex knows."

Addison and Derek stared at Richard. "What?" they both asked.

Richard swallowed. "8 years ago, Ellis and I knew that she was in a relationship, and we had been worried that she was falling hard. Any 

way the relationship ended and as Derek can tell you. She changed all her contact details. But that's not all that happened."

Richard moved uncomfortably before taking a sip of his coffee. "Meredith developed an O.C.D and began continually scrubbing herself to the point that she would bleed because her skin was so raw." Richard looked between the couple now sitting in front of him.

"All Meredith would tell us about the relationship and the cleaning was that she felt dirty. It took us 2 years to fully get her tendencies under control, but slowly she turned to drinking and had a number of one night stands. The one night stands would leave her scrubbing herself in the shower for an hour after.

Ellis and I developed strategies to help her deal with the O.C.D as well as her emotions. We stopped worrying when she met Alex. He seemed to get her. She stopped feeling dirty, and her drinking slowed. We haven't seen the tendencies for a long time."

Addison looked shocked. "On Meredith's first day she came face to face with the person who had broken her. And she is dealing, but you attacking her when she didn't know he was married and blaming her for all this may just send her into a relapse and my family can't have that. I want you to consider the fact that she cut Derek off, and now that she is happily married to Alex."

Addison nodded.

"The relationship 8 years ago broke her and cost her a lot. She lost 

herself. I don't want her losing their child too." Richard sighed.

Alex couldn't take it anymore. He walked into the room. Everyone jumped. "My wife has OCD and no one cared to tell me?" he demanded at Richard. "I have just left her in a closet. Should I be worried?"

Richard shook his head. "I don't think so." he spoke honestly. "But what did she say to get you to leave?" he asked.

Alex's shoulders slumped. "She was calling Ellis."

"That's good" Richard replied. "It means she's not cleaning."

Alex shook his head. "Look, I came back to discuss our chances of a transfer." Alex sighed. "I want the best for my wife and kid, and being here with them causing trouble is not healthy for them and now it seems in more ways than one."

Richard looked Alex over carefully. "I don't want you guys to transfer. I will fix this." He told Alex, before his phone in started to ring.

"Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery." Richard answered his phone. He was not at all surprised to hear Ellis on the other end.

"Ok Ellis calm down." he told her.

"No I won't put you on speaker phone so you can yell at her."

Richard shook his head. "I'm trying to fix this."  


"Where did she say she was going?" he asked.

Richards face changed from sheer concern to complete worry. "Ok, I will get Alex on it." he told her with urgency.

Alex looked at Richard with worry.

"Ok, if you can come then come." he told her before he hung up.

Richard turned to Alex. "Intern locker room. Go" he ordered.

Alex turned and bolted for the door.

Addison stood looking to be dismissed. "I want you to page me when you can find an empty exam room. You are giving Meredith and Ultrasound and then I want you to come back here. If anything happens to my grandchild it's on you." he bellowed.

Addison jumped before quickly leaving. Hoping she will escape his wrath.

"Is there anything I can do?" Derek spoke up warily.

"No" Richard snapped. "I think you have done enough"


	18. not dirty

Alex reached the locker room in a matter if minutes. He had no idea how long she had already been here. H made his way to the showers. There she was. Sitting on the floor, the water pouring down on her. She was crying and scrubbing herself with raw soap.

Alex kicked off his shoes, took off his pager, and flung off his scrub top. He walked over to her. He slowly sat down beside her and gathered her in his arms. He pried the soap from her hands and held her tight.

At first Meredith tried to fight for the soap, but finally she gave up. She sunk back into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She was sobbing hard. "I... don't... want... to... feel... dirty... anymore." she tried to speak through her sobs.

Alex held on to her tighter. "You're not dirty Mer, you'll never be dirty." he told her.

Alex continued to hold her until the crying stopped and Meredith completely relaxed in his arms.

Alex reached above him and turned the taps off before he got Meredith to stand up.

Once Alex was standing he went and got her a towel. He helped her dry herself off and get dressed again. He then dried himself off before grabbing a new pair of scrub pants and redressing.

Alex then pulled her down onto his lap and he held her tight. He didn't 

want to let her go. He also knew that he would not forget what he learnt today anytime soon.

Meredith hadn't spoken a word since the shower. Alex pushed her hair back out of her face and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "There will be no more of that. ok" he told her. "when you feel dirty you need to come find me or call me."

Meredith nodded. "I love you Mer, and I'm not going to let anything else happen to you."

Alex sighed and kissed her on the lips softly.

Meredith cuddled further into him. A knock was heard at the door and only Alex looked up. Ellis entered quietly assessing the scene in front of her.

"Meredith" Ellis spoke, causing Meredith to look up at her mother. "Your father has organised an ultrasound for you." she advised her.

Meredith nodded in acknowledgement, but still made no attempt to move.

"We have to go, it's in Exam room 3c." Ellis moved closer and met Meredith's glance. "We need to make sure both you and the bay are ok."

Alex stood, placing Meredith's feet on the floor. He took hold of her hand. Meredith looked up at him. Alex nodded his head to show her 

that everything will be ok. With that, Alex and Meredith walked past Ellis and on their way to the Ultrasound. Ellis trailed closely behind, at a loss of what to do about her daughter.


	19. babies?

Alex led Meredith into the exam room and was angered to see Addison standing there with Richard. "What is she doing here?" Alex asked viciously.

"Look I'm sorry ok" Addison replied, dropping her head in shame.

Ellis walked in behind the pair. "Richard are you serious?" she asked not at all impressed to see Addison.

"Ellis" Richard began. "You and I both know that Addison is the best."

Ellis glared at Richard before shooting daggers at Addison. "Richard, this is her first Ultrasound, let me do it."

Addison made no comment. Ellis looked at Meredith. "Are you ok with me doing the Ultrasound or would you like Addison to do it?" she asked.

Meredith looked up blankly. She had shuddered at the thought of Addison touching her. "Mom" she said quietly as she clung to Alex's hand.

"Well I can see I'm not needed here." Addison boldly as she made her way to the door. She paused in front of Meredith. "I really am sorry." she told her. Not waiting for a reply, she then continued to walk past.

Meredith remained in her spot by the door. "Come on Mer" Alex said quietly as he led her to the bed and helped her up.

Alex had encouraged her to lie back and maintained a firm hold on her hand.

Ellis lifted the base of Meredith's shirt before applying the cool gel. Meredith looked up at the ceiling. She could feel the Doppler move over her stomach. Meredith heard her mum type something into the computer as she froze the frame.

"Meredith" Ellis called her attention. Meredith drew her eyes from the ceiling to look at her mother. "Mer baby I want you to have a look at the screen and tell me what you see."

Meredith looked at her confused before turning her gaze to the screen. Meredith gasped and let a tear escape her.

"Babies" Meredith whispered.

"Babies?" Alex repeated as he dragged his eyes off Meredith and looked at the screen. His eyes widened in shock. "Babies Mer, triplets." he let the excitement take hold of him.

Alex jumped up and gave Meredith a heart stopping kiss. "See that Grandpa, triplets" he told Richard.

Richard chuckled.

Ellis still was surprised that she was going to be a grandmother of 3. "It looks like you are about 6 weeks along, which means you got pregnant on your wedding night or on either side of it." Ellis told her.  


Meredith had yet to comment. Her eyes were glued to the screen. She was broken and pregnant. Let alone at the beginning of her internship. Yet she was now carrying triplets.

It seemed only Alex had noticed that she hadn't reacted. "It's ok Mer babe, we can do this." he told her taking her mouth with his. "We will be there every step of the way."

Richard rested a hand on her shoulder while Ellis went to get the image printed.

"I will get rid of her if you want me to." Richard offered. Everyone knew who he was talking about.

Meredith sighed. "No" she whispered. "Just tell her to stay away from us."

With that Alex wiped Meredith's stomach clean and Richard gave them the rest of the day off.


	20. mute

2 weeks had passed since that day and Meredith only spoke when needed. She hadn't carried a proper conversation with her friends and it was beginning to worry them,

Meredith and Alex were sitting quietly in the cafeteria eating their lunch when the rest of the group joined them. "Hey Mer" they all said as they pulled up their seats.

Meredith nodded to acknowledge them.

"Seriously Mer are you going to stay mute forever? I mean, im your person." Christina said.

Meredith rolled her eyes and smiled at Alex. Alex squeezed her hand before kissing her softly.

"Puh-Lease" Christina exclaimed. "How can you handle this Alex?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "She talks to me." he said honestly.

Meredith stood and moved to sit on Alex's lap. She cuddled into him and he moved a hand to rest protectively on her stomach.

"Look all we want to know is what's wrong and remind you that we are your friends." Izzie spoke up.

Mer smiled and nodded. "She knows" Alex told them

"Then why isn't she talking to us?" George asked. He too was 

obviously frustrated.

Meredith looked up at Alex and gestured to her watch.

"Give her some time." Alex told them. "When she is ready she will discuss this."

Meredith again nodded before giving them the thumbs up.

"I don't get it." Christina snapped. "You can talk to patients but you can't talk to us."

Alex sighed. "What Mer has to tell you is big. Bigger then her being pregnant, and she is worried what you will think of her when she opens up to you. Like we both said. Give her time."

Meredith shrugged not caring if they believed them or not. She reached for her plate of fries and took a bite of one before placing it in Alex's mouth. She then nuzzled into him again before giving him a kiss.

"You guys are so cosy, even when she is mute. It makes me want to vomit." Christina complained.

Meredith had laughter dancing in her eyes. "You chose to sit here." Alex told her before he dipped his head to give her another passionate kiss.

Meredith sighed against his mouth and pulled away smiling.  


Meredith's pager sounded. She pulled it off her hip and looked at it. She quickly flashed it to Alex. Gave him a quick kiss before jumping off his lap and doing a bolt.

"911 for Burkes patient." he explained.

Everyone groaned. "The whole time we were sitting here she didn't even say one word." George complained.

"Look guys, i get that you don't understand, and it's not my place to tell. But let me assure you she will talk when she is ready." Alex promised before he stood and walked away from the others. He was on Derek's service for the day and had to go prep a patient for surgery.


	21. a little less conversation

Meredith and Burkes patient flat-lined and the pair struggled to bring him back but to no avail. So Meredith took the necessary paper work and headed for the gallery to watch Alex who was scrubbing in with Derek.

Meredith had found a seat up front and although she had tried to work on the chart she found herself focused on Alexs every move. She was alone in the gallery which was exactly how she liked it. So she made herself comfortable and settled in aiming to watch as much of the surgery as possible.

Alex seemed to be working well trough the surgery, and he glanced up once and winked at her. A smile spread across her face. She was so proud of him.

Meredith had been sitting there for an hour before Addison entered the gallery. Meredith didnt notice her until she sat down next to her.

"Its pretty amazing just to watch isnt it?" Addison asked her.

Meredith pulled her eyes away from the surgery and looked at Addison. She just simply nodded.

"The gallery is always a good place to come and think. What are you thinking about?" Addison continued. It was evident to Meredith that she was trying to strike up a conversation.

Meredith looked at her before she rested her hands on her stomach then looked down at Alex.  


Addison watched her carefully. "I heard that you weren't talking, and you havent in 2 weeks."

Meredith just shrugged.

"Look Meredith , im sorry about my behaviour. Its just knowing that i have played 2nd fiddle to you for 8 years now. In my husbands heart that it." Addison went to continue but Meredith waved her hands.

"You dont want to talk about it." Addison sighed.

Meredith shook her head before looking over her shoulder. Addison followed her glance. It took Addison a while to click. "Your putting it behind you?" she asked.

Meredith nodded.

"Ok" Addison seemed to pause and just watch the surgery.

Meredith too seemed to be thinking hard.

Meredith broke the peace by tapping on Addisons shoulder.

Addison watched as she pointed at her, then back at Addison before placing a hand on her stomach.

"You want me to help with your baby. Be your ob?" Addison asked.

Merdith nodded and help up 3 fingers before holding her belly again.

"Your having triplets?" she guessed.

Meredith beamed.

Addison looked at her and for the first time she noticed how she glowed.

Meredith went back to looking at Alex and began to lose herself watching him.

"You really love him dont you?" Addison asked.

Meredith nodded. She then pointed at him before drawing a circle in the air.

"He's your world right?" ahe asked.

Again Meredith nodded.

Merediths pager went off. She quickly stood and waved good bye to Addison before she dashed off to find Burke.


	22. clearing the air

Meredith found Burke in the pit. He was working on a chart. Meredith approached him. "We have in coming traumas." Burke told her. Meredith nodded waiting for more information.

Burke sighed realising that she wasn't going to talk yet. "Apparently there was a car accident on the highway. One patient was reported to be having arrhythmias. They will be in shortly." Meredith nodded again. She then moved to put the plastic yellow gown over her scrubs.

Burke still watched her closely. "You know your dad is really worried about this not talking phase your going through." He told her as he too put on a yellow gown.

Meredith shrugged.

"Look Mer, I've known you since I was an intern here. I know most of the crap you've been through. You're like my little sister." Meredith nodded as she acknowledged everything he was saying.

Studying him carefully. "Sometimes things get too much and it's easier to not talk then to admit that you are scared." she told him quietly.

Burke was shocked at first at the fact that she had spoken to him, let alone what she had told him. "What are you afraid of?"he asked her, but she didn't get to answer because at that moment the ambulance pulled into the bay, Sending them both running to assist.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith and Burke had scrubbed out of surgery and had informed the patient's family that they expected a full recovery barring any complications.

On turning from the family Burke took Meredith's hand and led her to the elevator. "Our spot" he told her. Meredith nodded knowing that he was leading her to the roof.

Arriving at the top level they walked up the ramp and sat where they had the perfect view of the harbour.

"What are you scared of?" Burke asked Meredith

Meredith ran her hand over her stomach then over her arms.

"Use your words Mer." Burke encouraged.

Meredith sighed. "Triplets" she stumbled.

Burkes eyes grew wide. "You're pregnant with triplets?" he asked.

Meredith nodded again. "1...1 I could handle, but three scares Me." she admitted.

Burke put his arm around her. "Everything is going to be ok Mer. It's going to be tough but you can handle it. You've handled a lot remember."

Meredith nodded. "You always seem so sure." she told him.  


"That's because I am. I've been through this with you. I've seen you at you lowest, and at your highest." Burke squeezed her. "But that's not the only thing that's bothering you."

Meredith shifted, keeping focused on the shore line. "I had a relapse, and now Alex knows. I don't shower by myself anymore." Meredith sighed again. "I'm scared I will slip completely ... and that I will hurt our babies. So to avoid the compulsion to wash I'm avoiding talking, and choosing to hear what I want."

Burke nodded. "You're not talking in hopes that they won't talk to you. You don't want to feel the dirt of their words."

Meredith leant into Burke. "You always get me" she mumbled.

"Of course I do Mer, remember you can always talk to Me." he told her.

Meredith kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks" she said softly.

They sat cuddled up when they heard footsteps. Burke looked up to see Addison. Confusion written on her face. "Aren't you dating Yang?" she asked.

Burke nodded. "Your point being?" he asked.

"You're dating Yang, but you're hiding up here with Grey and she just kissed you." Addison surmised.  


Meredith sat there mute.

"On the cheek" Burke told her through gritted teeth. "Like a sister would to a brother or a friend."

"What?" Addison asked.

"I've known Meredith since the day Richard became chief." he told her. "10 years ago."

"Oh ummmm, I'm sorry." she quickly apologised.

Meredith was now sobbing in Burkes arms.

"You shepherds don't know when to stop do you?" he asked.

"I just... I just..." Addison tried to find the words to defend herself.

"You just jumped to conclusions, so let me clear the air for you." He stood, pulling Meredith up with him. "I've known Mer for 10 years. I was the one she told about Derek. I was the one she could talk to. I was the one who had to tell her parents about her OCD. You walk in and attack her. You don't know when to stop. She's not talking because she doesn't want to encourage your words. She wants to stop feeling dirty. So why don't you do us all a favour and turn around and leave. Don't come near her again."

Meredith clung to his chest.  


"It's ok Mer." he told her as he soothed her.

Burke wrapped his arms around her and he watched Addison leave. "She's gone now" he told her.

Meredith sighed. "You really are my brother Preston." she told him

"And you really are my sister." he told her before placing a soft kiss in her forehead.


	23. cleansing

Alex found Meredith sitting out the front of the Chiefs office. "What's going on?" he asked as he pulled up a seat beside her before giving her a kiss.

"I'm not sure why I've been paged." she answered. "I've been up on the roof for a while talking to Burke."

Alex raised his eyebrows. "You spoke to Burke?" he asked. "Actually spoke, not just gestured?" he was double checking.

"Yeah" Meredith nodded. "He told me he wasn't going to put up with my silent crap.'

Alex nodded, "so you had a conversation with Addison today too." Alex noted.

"Now that was all gestures. I thought we made ground. I asked her to be my OB for the triplets. But we lost ground when she accused Burke and I of having an affair. All because I was cuddled up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I mean god Alex he is like my brother." Meredith explained.

Alex laughed. "That's the most you've said in 2 weeks."

Meredith shrugged. "Any way Burke yelled at her. Which was scary because he doesn't yell often."

"So are you going to start communicating more?" Alex asked, not 

wanting to get his hopes up.

Meredith shook her head. "Not yet, not ready. But I hope to be soon."

Alex pulled her into his lap. "Ok babe ok"

"So what's the meeting about?" he asked moments later.

"Dunno, like I said I was up on the roof with Burke." she answered

Patricia walked up smiling. "It's good to see you talking Meredith, your father, the Chief, has been really worried."

Meredith shrugged.

"So you're talking, but not talking to me?" she asked

Meredith shook her head. "I'll talk to you; I just didn't have anything to say."

"Well the Chief will see you now." Patricia told her.

Meredith gave Alex a quick kiss then gave Patricia one too. "Still love you Trish" she told her with a smile, before she walked in to her father's office.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith walked in to Richard's office. She was not at all surprised to see Addison sitting in the seat in front of Richard's chair.

"You wanted to see me Chief?" she said in a wary voice.

Richard looked up quite shocked that she was talking in Addison's presence.

"Yes Meredith, I would like you to please take a seat." he informed her, and pointed her to chair only metres away from Addison.

Meredith nodded moving towards the chair, only to slide it further away before sitting in it.

Richard looked at her curiously and she just made a cleaning action. He nodded, because he knew that she was scared of feeling dirty.

Meredith sat quietly. Richard looked between the two women and shook his head. "Meredith" he began. "I understand you asked Addison to be your OB and the guide you through your pregnancy with the triplets."

Meredith nodded.

"Meredith I require you to talk to me." Richard told her sternly.

"Chief, I will talk to you when I have something to say." she spoke still wary. "You have yet to give me a reason to speak." she rolled her eyes when she was finished.

Richard knew Meredith's angst was not towards him, but it still made him quite angry. "Do you intend to keep it that way?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Meredith looked from Addison to Richard. "I want the best for my children, but I also want the best for my health as well. The latter is questionable." she replied.

Richard studied Meredith carefully before nodding that he understood. Richard then turned to Addison who was sitting there looking down at 

her hands.

"Do you feel that you could be the best for mother and babies?" Richard asked Addison.

Addison looked over at Meredith and nodded. "I'm sorry Meredith" she spoke softly and Meredith waved her hand. Meredith then took her arms and formed a cross. "Don't" Addison guessed. Then Meredith made her hands chat like shadow puppets. "Talk" Addison finished.

Meredith then reached for a piece of paper and pen. What she had to say she couldn't gesture. She wrote furiously and Richard was quite shocked at the exchange.

Meredith finished writing and handed Addison the piece of paper making sure that their hands didn't meet.

It read: 'Sorry' is not a word I want to hear. .

Actions speak louder than words.

The words that you speak are dirty and aren't easy to wash away.

For you to be my OB you need to cleanse.

Find your own way to wash away your hurt and bitterness.

I will approach another to cover my case until you can show me that you have washed your dirt away.

Until then do not talk to me unless it is work.

Do not touch me or come near me.

I do not need a relapse and I'm tired of fighting you, your words and my urges.

Addison read her note twice. "OK" she said with a nod.

"Right so have we reached an agreement?" Richard asked.

"Yes chief, we have." Addison replied. "Dr Grey I suggest Dr Potter until everything is 'cleansed' she advised.

Meredith nodded while Richard looked confused.

Addison stood and Meredith held up a hand to stop her. Meredith made her talking sign again, before she pointed to Addison and then down at her wedding band.

"You think I should talk to my husband?" she asked.

Meredith nodded.

"I guess it is a good place to start." she replied.

Richard still looked confused. Addison stood and excused herself.

"I thought you too had sorted everything out?" he asked Meredith

"When?" she asked in reply.

"In the gallery. She caught me later and told me that you asked her to be your OB."

Meredith nodded. "I did"

"Then what the hell happened?" he asked frustrated.  


"I spoke to Burke. I kissed him on the cheek and she saw it. Accused me of having an affair." she replied curtly.

Richard looked shocked. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she is dirty." Meredith whispered.

"So you're talking" he encouraged. "to burke"

"Yes, he's my brother." she said simply. "I talk to those who aren't dirty. To people I love."

"Good, good" was all that he could say.

"I'm sorry dad. I know you are worried, but I'm really trying and not talking is healthier than my other option."

Richard nodded. "Do your fellow interns know or understand?"

"No" she said shaking her head. "I'm not ready to tell them yet."

"Ok" he replied. Meredith and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know you don't understand, but thank you for tolerating it."

"No worries." he answered as he kissed her on her forehead. "Just do me a favour and book your appointment with Potter."

"Will do" she told him before walking to the door and resting a hand over her stomach.


	24. not mine to tell

Preston Burke had been relieved to have had a talk with Meredith, and was quite shocked to hear that she was talking more. Yet as much as that was occurring, it was evident that she hadn't started talking to the interns yet.

"Im going to kill her." Christina told him. "I mean all she does is gesture and Alex deciphers it for us."

Burke sighed. "All she needs is time." he told her as he pushed back the bed covers and climbed in.

"What do you know about it?" she snapped.

"A lot more than you." he told her, and he felt like he needed to explain due to the look on her face. "Meredith and i have known each other for roughly 10 years. I did my internship at Seattle Grace. Richards first year as Chief was my first year at the hospital. We got along well and Mer always visited the hospital, even when she was on holidays from college and med school. She is like my little sister."

Christina rolled her eyes. "But im her person." she tried to justify.

"You are, and that also makes what she has to tell you so much harder. She only told me what's going on today." Burke tried to explain.

Christina glared at him. "What do you know?"

"I cant tell you. Its not mine to tell." he said calmly.  


"Fine burke be like that." she said angrily as she jumped out of bed and began to get dressed.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have a place, and im staying at it." she all but screamed at him before walking out.


	25. a good start

The following morning Meredith woke early to empty her stomach contents into the toilet bowl.

Alex trudged in minutes later to hand her a glass of water. He lowered himself down next to her and rubbed circles in her back. He always hated her being sick, but he slowly was getting used to waking up to the sound which was going to last for half the pregnancy.

Meredith curled up into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"The Chief has given us the morning off." He told her "So how about we go back to bed for a while."

Meredith snuggled up to him as much as she could. "Ok" she answered quietly.

"Our appointment is at 11:30. Its only 5 now, so we can nap for as long as you want." he soothed her. He then helped her stand and lead her back to bed.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith awoke again at 9. She didn't roll over to cuddle into Alex because she could already feel that he wasn't there. Meredith did a half yawn stretch before rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey beautiful" came his voice from the door.

Meredith looked over and smiled at him. "Hey" she mumbled.  


Alex moved into the room carrying a tray. "I had a phone call this morning from Addison." he began.

Meredith looked up at him a bit shocked, but he continued. "She asked me about your morning sickness...anyway... she told me lemon tea would settle your stomach, and that greasy food would put something heavy in your stomach. So i brought you some cold pizza. She also suggested that we buy some travel sickness bands as they help control the nausea."

Alex rambled his way through his instructions. Meredith gathered that this was Addison trying to cleanse. "I hope you dont mind that i listened and took her advice. Its just that i hate seeing you sick, and i will do anything to reduce the morning sickness."

Meredith made herself sit up. "That was really sweet of you." Meredith told him.

Alex carefully put the tray down on the bedside table. "What do you want first?" he asked.

"You" she replied as she leaned inand kissed him. "Have i told you lately that i love you?" she asked with a grin.


	26. you made my day

Meredith and Alex reached their appointment just in time. They hurried in when Dr Potter called them.  
"How are you Mr and Mrs Karev?" D Potter greeted them.

"Good vey good." Meredith answered and couldn't erase her smile from her face. It was a combination of having a good morning and having just been called Ms Karev for the first time since he honeymoon.

"Well i was quite surprised to find hat you we referred to me by Dr Montgomery Shepherd.. She's the best in her field, why did you not ask her?" Dr Potter inquired.

"Personal reasons." Alex answered promptly.

Dr Potter raised his eyebrows.

"Look we would rather not discuss our issues with Dr Shepherd, however, if we find a reconciliation i must warn you that there's a possibility that we will take up Dr Shepherds offer." Alex explained.

Dr Potter nodded. "Well i see a file was made up by Dr Ellis Grey." he noted.

Meredith nodded.

"That's quite odd considering she's a general surgeon and not an OB." he stated.

Meredith looked at Dr Potter with a frown. "Dr Ellis Grey is my 

mother." she told him. "Look im here for a check up, not to receive a 3rd degree from my doctor on who made my file or why i passed up the top OB/Neo-natal surgeon to look after our triplets. I was referred to by Addison. Now can you either accept that, or do we need to find someone else."

Dr Potters features softened. "I apologise Mrs Karev, curiosity has always been my biggest down fall. I am quite surprised you weren't warned by Addison . Mind you she always answered my questions so i guess she didn't find me too obtrusive."

Meredith shrugged, " im a very private person, as is my husband and our family. So how about we get the ultrasound done, and then talk about our 3 little angels." she prompted.

Meredith proceeded to climb up onto the bed. Then she pulled up her shirt and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants . Meredith laid back and took hold of Alex's hand.

Dr Potter quickly began the ultrasound. He informed them that the triplets were progressing well and that if she took the recommended vitamins and ate and drank regularly that she would be able to feel somewhat fresh, and the babies properly nourished.

Meredith nodded and took in everything that he told them. Alex made a point of taking down notes. He wanted to be superman. Meredith was sure if it ever came to him having to deliver their babies he would know exactly how and have all the stuff ready to go 'just in case.  


GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith and Alex reported back to her father about how her check up went. They did so quickly because they then needed to change and get ready to catch up with Bailey so they could begin their shift.

Alex stood and walked to get the door so they could go. He watched Meredith falter, but didn't say anything. He could sense that she wanted a moment with her father, so he promptly stepped outside to give them just that.

"Dad" Meredith looked at him carefully. "Today Dr Potter, well he called me Mrs Karev" she started, knowing that she had his full attention.

Richard took off his glasses and rubbed a hand over his face.

"It was the first time since my honeymoon that i've been called a Karev." she told him. "And it felt good, anyway" she continued. "I was thinking, well maybe, i could permanently become a Karev. Dr Meredith Karev. It will stop the others from speculating and might get a certain someone to see that i am happily married to the love of my life."

Richard leant back in his chair. "Does Alex know about this?" he asked.

Meredith shook her head. "I was hoping to surprise him." she said with a smile.  


"You do realise that once its changed i won't be letting you change it again." Richard stated clearly.

"I don't intend on changing it again. i am only now realising that i haven't fully embraced married life." she told him.

"Ok, i will send out the memo once i get your badge made up. But you will be grey Karev, so not to confuse anyone." Richard finalised.

"Thanks dad" she said with a big smile. "That really just made my day."


	27. play nice

Meredith had a skip in her step as she walked with Alex to their locker room. She had been so relieved to hear that her babies were healthy.

Her smile hadnt faltered as she changed, but it did when she caught sight of Christina's face. She could see something was wrong with her.

Meredith walked over to her, but she turned her back to her. Meredith let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. She could guess what had happened, and if she wasnt sure, the look on Prestons face had affirmed it.

"The triplets?" Burke asked as he approached.

"Are healthy" Meredith replied.

"Are perfect" Alex added, causing Burke to chuckle.

"Whats the deal?" Alex asked pointing to Christina.

"I wouldnt tell her whats up with Mer." he sighed. "Now im in the dog house and well she's not talking to you." he told Meredith.

"Im sorry Preston." Meredith groaned.

"Look, she's your person. Why dont you just let her in?" he asked.

"Because when she knows, everything will change." Meredith told him.

Burke put his arm around her. "Only if you let it." He replied. "I'll see 

you around Mer, you guys better go find Bailey."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith was directed to the pit, while Alex was given Sloan , the new head of plastics.

Meredith left heading for the elevator. When the door opened Meredith was surprised to see Mark.

Mark beamed at Meredith. "How you doing?" he asked.

Alex caught up and jumped on the elevator with Meredith. "Pits gotta suck babe." Alex told her as he pulled her into a hug.

Alex realised, the other guy in the elevator was staring at them.

"You got a problem?" he asked him.

Mark chuckled. "Dude, seriously."

Meredith sighed and put her arm around Alex to calm him down.

"Do you have a problem with my wife and I?" Alex asked.

Mark laughed. "No problem at all. Geez Mer, you know how to pick them."

Meredith smiled.  


Alex looked between Meredith and Mark.

Before he could say anything Meredith cut in. "Alex this is Mark, Mark Sloan."

Mark grinned. "I see you've heard of me."

"Your the go to person for plastic surgery on the east coast." Alex stumbled.

"I was" Mark laughed. "Now i'm the go to person on the west coast."

Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Hey i'm your intern today." Alex told him. "Im Karev, Alex Karev."

Both guys shook hands.

The elevator doors opened. "Play nice" she told them both. Meredith gave Alex a quick kiss before giving Mark a peck on the cheek.

She then stepped out of the elevator and shook her head. She couldnt help but wonder what the hell her father was thinking.


	28. oh brother

"So you know my wife?" Alex asked as he and Mark walked towards the nurses station.

Mark smirked. "I know her well."

Alex raise his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Dude settle, I've known Mer since the day she was born." Mark told him.

Alex sighed. "Sorry, its just been a crazy couple of months."

Mark looked concerned. "What do you mean?"

"We've had issues with the Shepherds and Mer is pregnant with Triplets and she doesnt talk half the time." Alex explained.

Mark stopped and pulled Alex in a closet.

"Whats going on with Mer and the Shepherds?" Mark asked.

Alex looked at him stunned. "Pardon?" he asked.

"Tell me whats going on between her and the Shepherds." he demanded.

"Chill dude" Alex told him. "Mer slept with Derek like 8 years ago, and Addison and Derek have had issues with Mer since they have been 

here."

"I'm going to kill him." Mark growled pushing Alex out of the way.

Mark stormed out of the closet and Alex hurriedly followed.

Mark had set a pace and he was determined to get to the one person he had been searching for.

Mark found him in the pit. He was standing looking over a chart while Meredith was giving him a rundown of the patients history.

Mark came to a stop next to him.

Meredith looked up and could see the fire in Marks eyes. She looked over at Alex while just shrugged his shoulders.

Derek finished with the Chart and handed it back to Meredith.

"We need to talk." Mark stated clearly.

"Dr Sloan i dont wish to talk to you." Derek answered determined.

"I dont give a damn Dr Shepherd." Mark replied as he grabbed Derek under the arm and led him to an empty trauma bay.

"Let go of me." Derek grunted.

Mark did so when he reached their destination.  


Both stood their glaring at each other.

Alex entered the room behind them. "Whats going on?" he asked.

"This arsehole slept with my wife." Derek snapped.

"Dr Sloan, why did you drap Shepherd in here?" Alex asked. He had guessed it had something to do with what he had said earlier in the closet.

"That bastard fu#ed my sister." Mark yelled.

"Sister?" Alex asked confused.

"Yes, Meredith." Mark bellowed. "And if thats not enough, i can only guess the issues she has had with him."

"Most of the issues have been Addison actually." Derek bit.

"I dont give a damn. If you only knew what she has been through in the past." Mark yelled and then it clicked. "It was you who broke her." Mark bellowed, and tackled Derek, punching him several times.

Alex jumped in and pulled Mark off of Derek.

"What the hell are you doing man?" Alex yelled, fighting to hold Mark off of Derek.

"That bastard almost killed her. You didnt have to see her the way i saw her. I treated him like a brother. He was my brother." Mark explained.

Mark swung his foot at Derek.

"Markus Edward Sloan, you step away from him right now." Ellis ordered.

Marks head shot to the door. "Mom?"

Ellis walked into the room. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked.

Alex let go of Mark.

"He slept with Meredith." Mark yelled.

Ellis shot him a look. "Your sister doesnt need you to make a spectacle of yourself, and neither do i." she warned him.

Mark stood there with his arms folded and head dropped. "He was the one who broke her." Mark muttered.

Ellis sighed. "Mark, go get yourself cleaned up. In other words,ice your hand and get your arse to Richards office."

Mark looked at her, gave Derek one last glare, before storming out of the room.  


Ellis looked down at Derek before looking at Alex. "Kindly stitch him up and send him up to Richards office. Im guessing there is going to be fireworks."

Alex nodded. He knew that even though Ellis had no real authority in this hospital it was best to do as she asked.

Alex gave Derek a hand up . "Did you know Mark was Merediths brother?" Derek asked.

"Not until he told me just now." Alex replied.

"So he wasnt at your Wedding?" Derek asked.

"Nope, Mer said she had a brother, but that he couldnt make it to the wedding." Alex replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Enough chat. Lets get you cleaned up."


	29. what were you thinking?

Mark reached Richards office and was met by him at the door. "What the hell were you thinking?" Richard asked as he grabbed Mark by the coat and dragged him into the room.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Mark snapped.

Richard glared at him. "Sit your arse down and put the ice pack on your 5 million dollar hand."

Mark grumbled but knew better than to push Richard's buttons.

"Your mother was just here about your sister, and now you." he growled. "You're going to be the death of her."

Mark rolled his eyes.

"Dont roll your eyes at me Mark Sloan." Richard grumbled. "I should have known this was going to happen."

Derek knocked on the door and walked in followed by Addison. Her eyes landed on Marks hand.

"You sit down over there." Richard growled at Derek. "Addison, you are not needed for this."

Addison nodded and turned back to the door. "Oh Chief" she said quietly. "I hope Merediths scans went well."

Richard nodded in reply and then Addison left.

Richard looked at the damage to Derek's face. "He really knocked you around." he commented.

"It could have been worse if that kid Karev didnt drag me off." Mark mumbled.

"That kid Karev, is your brother-in-law." Richard retorted. "And it seems like he used his brains."

Derek glared at Mark.

Mark glared at Derek.

"Now tell me how you found out about Derek and Meredith." Richard ordered.

"My brother-in-law let it slip." Mark said sharply.

Richard groaned. "I say you boys are even now."

"What?" both boys exclaimed.

"You slept with his sister and he slept with your wife." Richard explained.

"It's not even Dad until he goes through the crap Mer went through." Mark responded.  


"No one needs to go through that." Richard spoke calmly. "I want you both to call a truce because Meredith doesnt need this and my hospital doesnt need this."

Mark looked at Richard before glaring at Derek. "Go near my sister again and i will kill you."

"Alex would kill him first." Richard bossed.

Derek shook his head. "Stay away from my wife."

"I can do that." Mark said with a smirk, "but will she stay away from me."

"I said truce." Richard boomed.

"Fine" Mark growled.

"Expect to hear from your mother. I sure as hell will be." Richard grumbled


	30. we're some family

_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE – HAVE BEEN AWAY AND GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH MY GIRL.**_

Meredith had heard about the incident from Alex and went to see Mark straight away.

"You K.O'D him" Meredith sighed.

"It was worth it." Mark shrugged. He still didnt look at her.

"You could have damaged your hand." she commented. Mark shrugged again.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She could see the tension in his face.

"He was my best friend and you slept with him." Mark fumed.

"It was 8 years ago." She sighed.

"It may have been. But for those 8 years i have treated him like a brother. The man responsible for breaking you... i trusted him."

Meredith stood there and looked at him taking in his whole appearance. "I didnt want to be responsible for ruining your friendship. Especially when i found out he was your Derek."

Meredith moved closer to him. He sat slumped in his chair in his new office. She stood in front of him.  


Mark lifted his hands up and placed them on her stomach. "Alex said you're pregnant with triplets."

Meredith nodded, "We had a check up this morning. They are healthy."

Meredith rested her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry you had to find out from Alex, but we're all going to be ok."

Mark finally looked up at her. "Next time tell me"

Meredith smiled. "There wont be a next time. I'm married to Alex now."

"You happy?" he asked.

"With him, yes. The rest is still a mess." she sighed. "You?"

"I'm in love with Addison. I came out here to get her back..." he sighed.

"Mer, she aborted my baby... Please dont tell anyone." he confessed.

"We are some family huh" she said quietly.

"Yeah, you could say that."


	31. exhausted

_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE – HAVE BEEN AWAY AND GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH MY GIRL.**_

Mark worked closely with Alex for the remainder of the day. Not a word had been uttered in regards to the fight earlier in the day.

Alex had enjoyed working alongside his idol. It wasn't until the end of the day that Alex braved a conversation. "So you're my brother in law?" Alex opened.

"Yeah" Mark grunted.

"So tonight were going to Joes for drinks. If you want to join us that'll be cool." Alex told him.

"Sure, whatever." Mark answered.

Alex sighed and walked away.

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Tea tonight with Mom, Dad and i guess Mark." Meredith told Alex as he entered the locker room.

"Hmmmm..." Alex acknowledged.

"What's up babe?" Meredith asked him as she watched him lift up his scrub top.  


"Nothing" he grumbled

"Lex." Meredith sighed as she walked over to him.

"I'm just exhausted." he told her as he tried to brush her off.

Meredith stood in front f him and ran her hands up his chest. "You need to relax." Meredith told him as she moved to be behind him.

Meredith led Alex to the bench where she urged him to sit down. She then stayed standing and her hands began to massage and knead his shoulder and back.

"Your stressed." She said quietly as her hands continued to work his back. "You want to talk about it?"

Alex shook his head. "Maybe later."

Meredith sighed. "I love you Lex. You need to be able to tell me what's bothering you."

"Its nothing" Alex sighed and reached to grab her hand.

She took his hand in hers and stepped over the bench and moved to stand in front of him.

He pulled on her hand to encourage her to lean down to him where he then captured her lips with his. He let go of her hand and took hold of 

her hips pulling her onto his lap.

"Alex" Meredith moaned.

"Mer" he moaned back and deepened the kiss.

The two of them remained fused together.

"Get a room." Christina snapped as she entered the room.

Meredith looked over at her and rolled her eyes. Turning back to Alex she gave him one more kiss before climbing off of his lap and going to change.

Alex finished changing and walked up behind her. "You better talk to Yang or Burke wont be getting laid again."

"Since when does his sex life affect me?" Meredith asked. "Besides she wont be able to hold out for that long."

Alex chuckled. "I know you wouldnt be able to."

"Got that right" she giggled as she turned around.

Alex winked at her and slipped his arm around her "You ready to go?"

"Yeah we're going to the harbour again."

"Nice" Alex smiled and kissed her softly.  


"Bye guys" Meredith addressed the others and left the locker room.

Alex walked out with her leaving the others staring at the door shocked that Meredith had actually spoken to them.


	32. same, but different

_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE – HAVE BEEN AWAY AND GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH MY GIRL.**_

Alex cuddled up to Meredith by the pier. They were rugged up and together. "So why didn't you tell me that famous Mark Sloan is your brother?"

Meredith turned away from the water and looked at him. "You knew my brothers name is Mark. I just wanted to surprise you by him being him."

Alex lowered his head and kissed her. "You're just a bag full of secrets aren't you."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" she asked nervously.

"Any more big ones?" he asked.

"Not that i can think of." she answered, shifting and snuggling into him.

"Wow aren't you a cuddly couple." Mark asked as he approached them.

"Don't stir." Ellis warned as she and Richard followed him.

"Yes, you've caused enough trouble today." Richard added.

Meredith groaned while Alex chuckled.  


Richard looked at ALex, not impressed by the chuckle.

"Come on, i mean it was what i have wanted to do since the day i found out. Even Ellis has slapped him." Alex justified.

"Mom?" Meredith asked.

"How did you know about that?" Ellis asked.

"It's amazing what the nurses will tell you when they are hitting on you." Alex explains.

Meredith whacks him.

"What it's true." he tells her as he kisses her on the head.

"So it's ok for mom to hit him. but not for me?" Mark asked Richard.

"I" Richard went to talk.

"That's what i thought." Mark smiled smartly.

"Dinner" Meredith grumbled. "I'm eating for four."

Mark raised his eyebrow.

"Triplets remember." Alex added.

"Oh right."

"So food now?" she asked.

"Of course." Richard spoke before turning and leading the group towards the resturant.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith and Alex enjoyed their night out but were thrilled to get home.

"So your brother was pretty quiet." Alex spoke as he climbed into bed

Meredith smiled softly. "Yer, i think he' has a lot on his mind."

"Dad was very awkward with him." Alex noted.

"Yer, they have a strange relationship. They run hot and cold." Meredith explained.

Alex shrugged. "I dont get it."

"They're is a lot of blood there. Richard's always been there when Mark needed him. But they have tendencies that neither of them approve of." Meredith explained. "Mark's a manwhore who slept with half the nurses at the hospital before he was 22. Dad on the other hand had an affair with Mom behind both Thatcher and Adele's back. That was 

obviously before he left Adele for Mom. Mark like Thatcher for some reason. So i guess he has an angst against Dad for that. I think Dad frowns on him for that even though he has done the same. Only difference is that Derek and Mark were bestfriends and colleagues. While Thatcher was just a man who Dad knew by site."

"Have you ever wanted to know your real dad?" Alex asked as he ran a hand down her cheek.

"He left. We never heard from him again. He just packed his bags and left. A year later Richard and Mom married."

"That's got to be confusing for a 5 year old girl."

"More so for a 12 year old boy, he really needed a mentor."

"How did you feel about all this?"

"My dad was there and then he was gone." she sighed. "Richard's done a good job. He loves me. I don't really need Thatcher. I mean he obviously didnt want me."

Alex sighed. He hated that Meredith had felt so absent. That someone could just walk away from their own flesh and blood.

Meredith scrunched her nose. "You thinking about your folks?" she asked.

"Nope." he smiled "More along the lines of how anyone could ever 

leave you."

Meredith shrugged. "They seem to."

Alex caught Meredith's chin as she moved to turn her head away. "Babe, I'll never leave you." he whisperes before lowering his head to kisss her softly. "I love you far too much."

Meredith sighs as she feels his hand move under the covers and over her stomach. "I love you Mer and I love our babies. Your my entire world."

Meredith snuggled into him and Akex kisses her once more. "Early morning." she groans.

"I know" he sighs as he wraps his arms around her and they curl up into each other and drift off to sleep.


	33. the basement

_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE – HAVE BEEN AWAY AND GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH MY GIRL.**_

The weeks were moving slowly and Meredith's morning sickness was slowing. The effects hadn't been too bad as Addison had been guiding Alex with methods to ease her nausea and make her comfortable.

Alex had been enjoying working in plastics with Mark. Although at times Mark treated him like a lacky, he often found himself scrubbing in, which was much better than how he had been treating Stevens and O'Malley.

Meredith found herself resting in the basement on the gurney. She was reading up on an up coming surgery. Things had been coming along ok. She had been slowly opening up to the others. Christina had found it difficult to understand but after copping a mouthful from Alex and Burke she soon learned to back off.

"You look busy." Alex commented

"I'm scrubbing in one some skin grafting on a burn victim with Mark. I need to be prepared in case he tries to quiz me" she explains.

"Have you eaten?" Alex asked as he climbed onto the gurney next to her.

"I had a pack of chips earlier, and a bottle of water." she told him.

Alex sighed and pulled the book from her hands. "Babe you need to eat."

Meredith looked at him. "I know"

"Well it's a good thing that i brought you down a fruit salad and a sprite." he told her as he pulled the food out of a bag.

"See, and this is why i love you." she sighed as she leaned in and kissed him.

Alex chuckled and pulled away. "I have been in the pit suturing."

Meredith opened the lid and grabbed a hold of the fork he had sat beside it. She delved into the watermelon. "That's got to suck."

Alex reached over and stole a grape from the container.

"You going to the bar after work?" Meredith asked.

Alex shook his head. "You're on call so i'll be in the on-call room."

"You don't have to." she whispered.

"I can't sleep without you." he admitted.

"I'll be working most of the night"

"Hey, i'll take what i can." he replied.  


Meredith rolled her eyes, "and now i know how i ended up like this." she laughed as she ran a hand over her slightly swollen stomach.

"You love it" he replied as he laid her back.

Meredith giggled as Alex moved the food out of the way and moved to lay down beside her.

"I love you." she replied

Alex kissed her softly before slowly pulling away as he ran a hand over her stomach.

Alex then lowered himself down equal with her stomach. He eased her shirt up and ran a hand over the light mound. He then kissed her stomach and began whispering to the babies.

Meredith giggled at Alex's antics.

Alex kissed her stomach two more times before moving back up to Meredith and capturing her lips. The kiss deepened. Alex rested one hand on Meredith's stomach.

"I was beginning to get jealous." she giggled.

Alex stoked her stomach with his thumb as he kissed her again.

Meredith moaned in pleasure.  


Alex chuckled as he then sat up, pulling her up with him. "Now et." he told her.

Meredith smirked. "I thought i just did."

Alex shook his head.  
Meredith reached for her salad and started picking at it.

"Good luck with Mark." Alex told her as he climbed off of the gurney. "If i can, i will get in to the gallery and have a look."

Meredith smiled and nodded.

"I've got to get back to the pit." he groaned.

Meredith reached out and grabbed his coat pulling him closer for one last kiss. "Love you babe."

Alex kissed her forehead,

"Don't forget to rest." he told her before kissing her one more time.

"Love you." he called as he made his way to the steps.


	34. not all superficial

_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE – HAVE BEEN AWAY AND GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH MY GIRL.**_

Meredith scrubbed in alongside Mark in the surgery, and very much like her fist one, she looked up to see her mother and father watching. Standing to the side was Alex.

"Way to draw a crowd." she says to Mark as she watches him work carefully.

Mark chuckles, "I'm sure the patient would agree."

They talk quietly. Meredith standing by his side, they were discussing the processes Mark was working through.

"I told you plastics wasn't all superficial." he smiled.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Most of your surgeries are boob jobs."

"Most" Mark chuckled, "But it's the ones like this that count."

Meredith sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked as he chanced a look at her.

"I haven't decided what field i want to go into. Mom is General, your plastics, and dad was general too." she sighed. "Alex likes plastics, and i still have no idea what i want."

"I thought you liked Neuro?" he asked.

"I do," she sighed, "I dont like gynie. Cardio is hot, but delicate. Neuro is intriguing as it is the brain, and the spine. I'd love to mess with peoples heads." she joked.

"Geneal is a broader playing field." she admitted. "and plastics isn't really my thing."

"Yet you husband has aspirations to be as good as me." Mark chuckled.

"He has his reasons for choosing plastics." Meredith told Mark. "It's not superficial it's actually quite different to yours. You wh wanted to fondle breasts all day."

Mark chuckled.

"Careful Karev, I could kick you out of my surgery because you offended me." he stirred.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "I'd take it if mom and Dad weren't watching. But i walked out of the last surgery they both watched me in. They wouldn't be too impressed."

Mark laughed. "Were you being a rebel?"

"No, i just refused to put up with Derek's crap." Meredith told him.

Mark went quiet.

Meredith could tell what he was thinking.

"I sorted him out. I put him in his place." she informed him.

Mark nodded.

"So have you spoken to her?" Meredith asked.

"Not yet." he groaned. "She's been avoiding me."

"Maybe you should let all this blow over." Meredith advised him.

Mark shrugged. "I dont know if it would make much of a difference." he sighed.

"A girl can only hold out fo so long." she tells him with a smile.

Mark couldn't help but laugh.

"What happens if she goes back to Derek." he asks nervously.

"Then you grin and bare it. If it's meant to be then it is meant to be." she whispers. "Just remember that there is a reason she turned to you in the first place."

Mark sighed, making sure his focus stayed on the surgery.


	35. secrets and burdens

Their conversation had died out for the rest of the surgery. It was only then that Meredith had seen how broken he was.

Meredith had watched Marks hands work in great detail and had fought to stay focused on the surgery.

When it came to scrubbing out Meredith stood beside Mark nervously washing her hands. She hadn't intended on washing them longer, but she couldn't stop.

Mark stood hunched over the sink. He was lost in his pain.

Both stood there in silence too scared to look at each otehr. Both were able to read each other well and were worried what them might see.

The door to the scrub room opened. Neither looked up until Meredith felt her mothers hands on hers. "It's enough Meredith. Your hands are clean." Ellis told her firmly.

Meredith blinked and pulled her hands back from the water.

"I... I... didnt realise." Meredith whispered.

Ellis sighed. She looked up at Mark, and took in the look on his face. She looked back at Meredith and could feel the sadness that had been shared between them. She had noticed their demeanours change during surery. Richard hadn't. He had only been focused on their hands.

"You did good in there Mark." Ellis told him as she moved closer to him.

Mark pushed himself up so he was standing tall.

"Thanks" he muttered.

Ellis reached up and rested her hand on his cheek.

Mark took it in his hand, kissed her palm, before dropping it.

Ellis could read the pain in his every move as well as see it in the depths of his eyes.

Ellis turned and looked at Meredith. She was able to read the pain in her stance too, but she could see that the worry in her eyes was about Mark, and nothing more. Ellis needed to know why.

"I have to go talk to the patients family." Mark muttered before stepping around Ellis.

"I'm proud of you Mark." Ellis whispered.

Mark simply nodded and continued walking.

Ellis looked at Meredith.

"Mom..." Meredith said weakly.

Ellis stepped forward, and Meredith fell into her arms.

"It's ok sweetie." Ellis soothed as Meredith began to sob.

"No...no... he... she... he... broken..." Meredith stammered.

Ellis couldn't bear to think the pain her family was in.

"What did she do?" Ellis asked.

"I... I... cant... i ... promised." she sobbed.

Ellis sighed. Meredith didn't need the burden of Marks secrets. But she held her daughter until the pain she had was washed away.


	36. missing in action

Ellis had led her daughter from the scrub room. She had calmed Meredith down and paged Alex.

Ellis parted with Meredith when Alex arrived. She trusted Alex to keep her daughter in one piece. She aimed for Marks office and had headed in that direction.

Ellis was so caught up in her thoughts that she ran into someone when she rounded the corner.

Ellis looked down at all of the papers and helped the person pick them up. "Sorry." Ellis muttered as she continued to gather the papers together.

"You really should be paying attention to where you are going." The voice replied curtly.

Ellis stopped and looked at the person who was standing in front of her. "Likewise Dr Montgomery-Shepherd" Ellis replied.

As Ellis went to say more Richard interrupted. "Elle" he opened.

Ellis quickly turned to him. "Have you seen Mark?" he asked.

Ellis sighed "Last time i saw him he was in the scrub room with Mer. He said he was going to talk to the family of his patient."

Richard frowned. "He's done that, but hasn't been answering his pager since."  


Ellis looked worried. "He didn't seem like himself." she noted. "Someone" she said pointedly. "Has gotten him down"

Richard thought about what Ellis had said.

"Where does he normally go to think?" Richard asked.

Ellis thought for a moment. She could remember being told about a place by Meredith once. "I think i know. I need to get back to Mercy West, but i can give you the directions."

Richard nodded.

Ellis reached for his hand. She shot one last look at Addison before walking away with Richard.


	37. was it yours to begin with?

Meredith had gone to find Mark after she had calmed down, but hadn't been able to find him. She couldn't help but wonder if he had done a disappearing act to visit their plaice. Somewhere they had been able to think, relax and ponder.

Meredith decided to go see her father about Mark being AWOL but he too seemed to be out.

So Meredith grabbed the patient charts and ventured back down to the basement so she could relax and update them.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Richard pulled up next to the slick black Porsche that belonged to Mark.

He had no idea how Ellis knew Mark would be here, but figured it was her maternal instincts kicking in.

Richard climbed out of his Mercedes and quickly put up his umbrella.

The rain was only light but he didn't want to risk it.

He looked around taking in the view. There was nothing extraordinary about this place. He couldn't help but wonder the appeal.

Richard locked his car and made his way down the well worn path. It led straight to the beach.  


Richard could see Mark sitting alone just staring out to sea. He looked as if he was in deep thought.

Richard moved to where he was sitting and sat down beside him.

Mark didn't acknowledge him.

Richard knew that Mark would talk when he was ready, so he didn't push him.

They had been sitting their pensive. Buried in thoughts until Mark finally decided to talk.

"Thatcher used to bring Meredith and I here after school on sunny days. It was our treat. It kept us busy. Mer would build sand castles or collect shells while Thatcher and I would throw a ball or i would go swimming. It was his way of filling in time before tea."

Richard shifted uncomfortably. He hated when either of his step children talked about Thatcher Grey. It always made him feel guilty.

Mark was silent for a while. He was busy gathering his thoughts.

"He brought us here the day before he left. Told us that he was going away and didn't know when he would be coming back." Mark sighed. "I wanted to hate him for leaving. For walking away from me."

Richard reached out and rested a hand on Mark's shoulder.  


"I tried to hate you, you know. But... you make mom happy and Mer." Mark sighed. "Mer and i sometimes came here together. She said it was better to ry into the ocean, because it carried the tears away."

Mark looked at Richard. "I slept with my best friends wife, and i'm not sad that i lost my best friend. I've lost more since and i don't know how i get it back. Tell me dad how can i get it back." Mark finished.

Richard pulled him closer and silently rubbed his shoulder. "I don't know for sure." Richard began. "Son, i dont know what exactly you have lost, but the question remains. Was it yours to begin with?"

Both men remained looking out to sea. Each pondering the thoughts that were whirling through their heads and the new bond that they had surprisingly created.


	38. love is never lost

Richard and Mark returned to the hospital half an hour later.

Together they walked into the main foyer towards the elevator.

Both were shocked to find Meredith sitting in the back of it on the floor.

"Mer" Richard spoke. He couldn't hide his concern.

Mark moved straight to her and helped her up off the floor.

"Mer" Mark sighed.

"Are you cleansed?' she asked him.

Mark thought about her question for a moment. "Yes, dad helped me wash it away."

Meredith looked to her father who nodded.

She smiled at him gratefully before she threw her arms around his neck. She clung to him "I'm so sorry she did what she did. It was unforgivable."

Mark sighed. "It's okay Mer, it's not your worry."

Mark held her close. "Cousins Mark, they would have been cousins." she said to him quietly.

Mark shifted nervously as he looked over at Richard.

"Some things we lose before we really have them Mer." he replied.

Richard's eyes widened in realisation to what his children were talking about.

Meredith pulled away from Mark. "and some things we lose in spite of what we want. Yet love is never lost. It may waver, or change form, but it continues to burn inside of us."

Mark ran a hand down her side. "That was beautiful Mer."

Meredith shrugged her shoulders. "Just as long as you are cleansing."

Mark frowned. He knew she had been having issues with Addison, but her feelings towards her were swinging.

"Are you being all hormonal and having mood swings?" Mark asked.

"Arse" Meredith exclaimed and hit him.

"Mark, not really necessary. I think Mer is doing a pretty good job dealing with this." Richard spoke up.

"She's got nothing to worry about." Mark shrugged before moving uncomfortably.

"Sure and i cant read you like a book." Meredith stepped towards him. 

"Her coming out here hurt you. Her taking that life hurt you. The look in your eyes tells me that she didn't even discuss it with you. Your heart broken. You had something that you never dreamed of and she took it away. You didn't lose it. It was ripped from you. The thought of Derek touching her makes you sick to your stomach. You want her, but cant have her. She treated you like a chew toy and has thrown you away. I get the used feeling. I've been there. I've felt it. Just do me a favour and don't self destruct. Don't let her destroy you." she pleaded.

She pushed past him when the elevator door opened. Quickly wiping her tears from her eyes as she stepped off.


	39. cheers to that

Alex had headed to Joes with the others that night. He had offered to bring Meredith back something to eat, and had already organised with Joe to have a steak cooked up forher and he would take it over to her when he was ready to crash.

Alex had positioned himself at the bar and ordered himself a beer. The others were playing a game of darts.

"You often drink alone?" Mark asked as he pulled up a stool.

"Nope" Alex answered.

Mark shifts uncomfortably.

"Mer is on call, so i'm here with the idiots. I'm jusst going to have a couple of beers before i take some tea over to Meredith before i crash out in an on call room." Alex explained.

Mark nods. "Can i ask you something... since we're brothers and all?"

"You just did." Alex replied.

Mark just chuckled. "Your a smart arse."

Alex shrugged. "I try."

Mark shook his head.

"Come on man hit me with it." Alex suggested.

"Ok this is awkward as shit, but how did you know Mer was the one for you?" Mark asked.

Alex raised his eyerows. He looked around the area they were sitting before turning back to him.

"Ummm... she drove me crazy. I couldn't get her out of my head. She get's me in a way no other chick has. I dunno it was just right." Alex answers. "I'd do anything for her, even when she pisses me off."

Mark nods. "I'm glad she's got someone to love her."

"Cheers to that" Alex nodded his drink towards Mark.


	40. feed me

"You good to go?" Joe asked as he walked up to Alex with a takeaway container.

"Thanks man, Mer will love it." Alex smiled as he took the container from him.

"Trying to get in the good books with the wife?" Joe asked.

Alex smirked. "Nope been there for a while now." he joked. "Just looking after her and the little ones."

Joe beamed. "You better take it before it gets cold."

"Thanks Joe." Alex nodded. He put his empty beer on the bar before turning to . "Good luck man, if she's worth it you'll know deep down. Otherwise let her go. No use beating yourself up over it."

"Thanks" Mark nods.

Alex slaps him on the back before turnin and leaving

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Alex finds Meredith in the on-call room by her fathes office. Alex could see the light on in Richards office and wondered why he was in so late.

Moving into the room, Alex hesitantly turned on the light. He chuckled when he heard her grumble before she moved her head under the pillow.

Alex moved to her side and sat down on the bed. He then moved his hand under the blanket and ran it down her side.

Meredith shimmied away.

Alex tickled her stomach and felt her squirm.

"My husband is going to kick your arse." she grumbled as she rolled over and pulled the pillow off of her head.

"Hey" Alex said with a smile as he bent down and kissed her softly.

"Hey" Meredith grumbled.

"It's good to see you too." he joked.

Meredith ran a hand over her face. "I thought you were coming to sleep, not wae me up." She grumbled.

"Hey grumpy, remember i was bringing you tea." He said with a smirk.

Meredith mumbled.

"I got you steak, and you need to eat." Alex told her. "How about you sit at the table in the corner there and have your tea. Then you can go back to sleep. That's as long as your not paged."

Meredith sighed as she made herself sit up.

"You've been pretty tired." Alex noted.

"I'm in my first trimester" she grumbled, "and you're stupid boy penis has super sperm, so i'm not just pregnant with one baby, but 3."

Alex smirked "You love my stupid boy penis."

"Only when it does good things." she mumbled.

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Baby all it does is good. I've never heard you complain before."

Meredith sighed.

"You complaining now?" Alex asks.

"Does it threaten you manhood." she asks as he rolls her shoulders.

"Do i need to remind you how good i am?" he asked.

Meredith smiled lightly. "Maybe later. You better feed me first, otherwise i might not havethe energy to partake."

Alex chuckled. "Ok babe" he then leans in and kisses her before standing and pulling her to her feet.

"Enjoy sweetheart."

Alex then sets up her tea, before climbing back onto the bed letting her eat in peace.


	41. popped

****

Meredith had been paged just as she finished her meal and had ended up scrubbing in on a surgery alongside Burke.

When she had finished it was 2:30 in the morning. She stumbled back to the on call room where Alex was now sleeping. Climbing into the bed she automatically curled up against his body. His arms moving to wrap around her.

Meredith sighed. She was relieved to be back in his arms.

"I'm glad your back." he sighed.

"Me too." she whispered as he nuzzled on her neck.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith wakes in the comfort of Alex's arms. Her shirt was feeling tight and her pants cutting into her hips. She grumbles from the discomfort. She rolls into Alex and snuggled in closer hoping that this will solve the problem.

Alex runs his hand over her and he eases back to his side a little and lets a hand run over her stomach. His eyes fly open and he leans over her sliding the sheet back and looking down upon her. He sense that she is awake, so he happily slides her shirt up and studies the new shape that her stomach has taken.

His hand runs over the curve and he cant help but lean in and kiss her .

Meredith moans as she deepens the kiss. When he pulls back she notices a new look in his eyes. It's one of lust and amazement. She smiles up at him and shifts under him.

"My pants feel tight. They must be bunched up somewhere." she grumbles.

Alex grinned and tried his hardest not to chuckle.

"What?" she mumbles as she looks up at him confused.

"You're going to need new scrubs." he whispered.

Meredith didn't understand. "Why?" she asked.

"You've popped." he told her.

Meredith frowned. "What?" she asked.

"You've popped." he chucked "and it's beautiful." he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her.

Meredith shook her head as he pulled back and looked down at the hand Alex had rested on her stomach. "Oh God" she exclaimed. She quickly pushed Alex back and moved out from under him.

"I'm going to need new scrubs." she paniced. "I need them now."

Alex chuckled. "Mer, its ok." he told her.

"No, no its not... i ... out." She told him. "Out now." she said as she turned him towards the door. "Get out lex... and dont come back until i have new scrubs."

"Mer" he groaned.

"No... i'm not coming out until you have new scrubs." she told him as she closed the door in his face.


	42. still fat

****

knock knock knock

"Mer babe let me in" Alex called.

Meredith looked at the door.

"I've got a new set of scrubs. Let me in." Alex called

Meredith sighed as she stood and moved to the door. She stood behind it and opened it slightly. She quickly looked down at the scrubs in his hand before pulling the door open.

She stayed hidden behind the door until Alex was in the room, and then she closed it.

Alex turned to look at her and was in complete awe.

"Mer you look.."

"Fat" she finished with a frown.

"No, amazing." he told her. Alex put the clothes down on the bed and moved towards her.

Meredith frowned at him.

Alex could see that she had been crying.

"Babe you look beautiful and perfect." he told her as he brought a hand to rest on her bump. "I love it"

Meredith rolled her eyes at him.

Alex's gaze shifted up her semi naked body. The onyl clothes she had on was her underwear. He noticed that her breasts had filled out and they were almost overflowing her bra.

Alex's hand ran up and over the bump, brushing against her breast and up to her cheek. "I love you." he whispered.

Meredith looked into his eyes and could see that he was telling the truth.

She tilted her head slightly as Alex leaned in and kissed her.

Meredith sighed against his mouth.

Alex pulled her up against him.

"I still think i'm fat." she whispered.

"and i still think you look amazing." he replied as he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"I dont even want you tpo get dressed. I'd love to just look at you all day."

"You wish" she murmered.

"I do." he told her as he ran a hand down her back. " but i told Bailey that we will meet her in ten minutes and that was around 6 minutes ago."

Meredith groaned. She looked over at the scrubs that Alex had brought for her. "These are mine." he told her. "I couldn't get you a new pair so i brought my spare set."

Meredith sighed.

"Look when we are finished today we will go shopping for some new clothes for you. So stop stressing." Alex told her.

Meredith reached for the shirt and put it on. "It's a bit big." she muttered.

Alex chuckled. He loved the sight of her in his scrubs. "It gives you room to grow." he replied.

Meredith rolled her eyes as she them put his scrub bottoms on. "You look hot." He told her, as he walked towards her. She took hold of the string and pulled tight. They were going to be a little loose but at this very moment that didnt matter.

Alex had a big smirk on his face.

Meredith had anticipated this. "Dont say it." she warned.

Alex chuckled. "It was too easy."

Meredith rolled her eyes.

Alex moved in close and dropped a kiss on her lips. "You good to go?" he asked.

Meredith sighed. She looked down at herself and her large daggy appearance. "I guess this is going to have to do."

Alex wrapped an arm around her waist. "Where are your old scrubs?" he asked.

"Trash" Meredith murmered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ok" Alex smiled "We better get to Bailey before we both end up in the pit."

Meredith groaned at the thought. "Let's go."


	43. think about that

Meredith had prayed that her shirt had hid her bump, but as the day progressed, she realised that she was not that lucky. People had often stopped her and asked if they could touch it. Her frustation had hit breaking point and Alex, who had been watching her carefully through out the day, could see that.

Alex watched as George approached Meredith with a big grin. He reached her and happily touched her stomach. Alex watched as Meredith flared and grabbed george's front of his pants.

"How do you like me grabbing at your kids?" she yelled at him. "What gives you the right to touch my stomach, and my kids?" She asked. "I'm fat, not a buddha, so stop trying to touch me."

Alex stepped forward as Meredith let George go. "The only person touching my stomach is my husband. Do i need to broadcast that?" she finished

George nodded and mumbled an apology before taking off.

Alex takes a step closer to her and runs a hand down her side. Meredith turns ready to fire up again only to see that it was him. He smiles and Meredith falls into his arms.

Alex wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the forehead. "Long day babe?" he asked.

Meredith groaned. "People kept stopping me to try and touch my belly."

Alex chuckled. "I've noticed. I've been watching you all day. I could tell that you were about to crack when i saw George walking towards you."

Meredith grumbled. "Hormones"

Alex snickered and she tilted her head to look up at him. He leant in and captured her mouth with his. She moved to deepen the kiss, but pulled back when someone cleared their throat.

Alex looked up and then Meredith turned around. There in front of them was none other than her step father Richard.

"Meredit" Richard began. "I have been informed by some concerned staff that you groped a fellow intern."

Meredith rolled her eyes and Alex shook his head at Richard telling him that now was not the time.

"Well?" he asked, not picking up on Alex's cue.

"How would you like it if people were grabbing at you all day, rubbing your bellly?" She snapped. "All day, at least once every 5 minutes. Patients, colleagues, random people passing by."

"Still Meredith..." Richard went to continue but Meredith cut him off.

"No dad, not still. I was proving a point. " Meredith replied. "I've been poked, prodded, grabbed and touched all day by people i dont know and dont like. So i grabbed O'malley after he grabbed me. No one is reprimanding him for touching me. I didn't want it or invite it. Think about that." she finished and tunred back to Alex. "I'm going to shower and change. I'll meet you in the locker room."

Alex nods and kisses her on the cheek.

He waits for Meredith to go before he finally turns back to Richard. "Dude, i could see it coming. What do you expect? She's never liked being touched, pluse she likes to stay clean. She's hormonal and probably feeling dirty right now. Seriously you should know better."

Richard waits a moment. "If she is feeling dirty you better go check on her." he sighs. It is obvious that he is now feeling really stupid about making an issue about this. He should have known better.

Alex nods and pats Richard on the back. "Will do" he said with a smile and turns to follow the path Meredith had just walked, leaving Richard deep in his own thoughts.


	44. clensing

Meredith sat in the shower room, her towel wrapped tightly around her. Her phone pressed to her ear as she listened to her mothers voice.

"It's ok Mer, you're not drty, you dont need to wash." Ellis told her.

"But mommy they've been touching me, and i don't like it. I feel dirty mommy." she sobbed in reply.

"I know they touched you sweet heart, but you're not dirty ok." Ellis told her again.

"Are you sure mommy, because i didn't want them to touch me mommy, but they wouldn't stop."

Alex reached the intern locker room and was met by curious glances for his fellow interns.

He could not see Meredith, and feared the worst. "Where's Mer?" he asked as he pushed his way through.

"Showers" Izzie replied.

Alex nodded and pushed through the rest of the people who had gathered in the locker room and moved towards the shower room. "You can't go in there Alex, it's the ladies showers." Izzie called

Alex shrugged and pushed open the door.

He saw Meredith sitting on the bench. Her towles wrapped tight around her.

"Are you sure Mommy?" he heard her ask.

He walked to her and rested a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up.

"I'm dirty lex." she whispered.

Alex reached for the phone and took it from her. "Thanks mom." he said with a sigh of relief, "i've got it from here."

"It's good to hear Alex. You look after my baby girl." she replied.

"Will do." he said honestly. "We will call you back tonight." he promised.

"Take that girl home." Ellis advised him.

"Will do, bye mom."

"Bye Alex, bye baby girl." she sighed in relief.

"Bye mommy." Meredith whispered.

Alex closed the phone and placed it on the bench. "Let me clean you babe." he told her as he helped her up. He moved to lock the door and pulled a curtain across the vacant cubicle.

"Thank you" Meredith sighed as she watched Alex strip down to nothing. Turning on the spray, he then guided Meredith under, picking up her body was and putting a little on his hands before he began to caress her skin. He massaged her whole body as he helped her clense.

"I love you Mer." he whispered as she turned in his arms.

He finished soaping her up, and she smiled as she washed it off, now feeling clean.

"I love you too" she whispered as she pulled his head down so she could give him a kiss.


	45. coming out

once Alex and Meredith had finished in the shower they both dried themselves off and Meredith got dressed while Alex put on his briefs and scrub pants. He then walked her back out to her locker. "You get your things and i'll just finish getting changed." he told her as he then moved to his locker.

He had been ignoring the looks from the other interns, and was not surprised when George came back in accompanied by Bailey.

"Alex is she ok?" she asked as she looked from Meredith back to him.

Alex looked up and nodded. "She's clean."

Bailey sighed in relief while the others looked on confused.

"You're sure?" she asked. She didn't want to have Meredith relapse.

"Yeah, we showered together." he said with a small smile.

Bailey nodded. "Good, i'll let her father know."

Bailey then turned to leave, noticing the curious and confused looks on the other interns faces. She knew that they would be finding out soon, if not tonight, about Merediths condition.

Alex finished changing before walking to where Meredith was sitting.

George, Christina and Izzie were standing around her.

"Are you ok Mer?" George asked nervously.

Meredith looked up at him as Alex moved in and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah Mer, are you ok?" Izzie pressed.

"Guys you dont have to make a big deal about it ok. So her and evil spawn wanted to have a shower together." Christina stepped in. She was worried about Meredith, but didnt want to be like Bambi and Barbie pressing her for info. Last ime she had done that Alex and Burke had bitten her head off.

Meredith leant back into ALex, and she tilted her head so he could nuzzle her neck. He did so before whispering. "I think it's time to tell them."

Meredith sighed and sat back up. She was about to tell them when Mark entered. "You ok Mer, who do i need to kill?" he asked as he walked in and sat in front of her.

She smiled softly at her brother. "I'm ok" she whispered "I'm clean."

Mark looked to Alex who nodded. "I took care of her." he told him.

Mark nodded. "Good Good, Mom was worried about you and didn't trust Dad. He's copping an earful at the moment for even letting this happen."

Meredith groaned, "it's not his fault."

Mark rested a hand on her shoulder. "It is because he knew better." he said sternly. He then dropped his hadn knowing that he didn't have permission to touch her.

"It's ok." she told him. "you're my brother and you're clean."

he looked at her in shock. "i'm clean?"

"you're always clean." she whispered.

Mark nodded and looked to alex who just shrugged. He then leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You know where to find me."

Meredith nodded and watched him stand.

"Oh Alex" Mark saiid as he made his way to the door. "I thought about what you said last night, and she's not worth it. It's not the same, not even close." he told him.

Alex nodded. "You good?" he asked

"Yeah, back on the prowl." he replied cauding Alex to chuckle.

"Stay clean." Meredith called after him, and she heard him chuckle .

Merediths attention turned to her friends who were standing there anxious. She felt Alex's arm around her, and she took a deep breath. She knew she had to do this.

"I have an O.C.D " she told them. "I've had it under control for 4 years, but i've een close to relapsing the last couple of months."

They looked at her in shock.

"It's a clean thing. I need to feel clean, so you shouldn't touch me without permission."

"I made you almost have a relapse?" George asked nervously. "is that why Alex followed you into the shower room?"

Meredith sighed, "throughout the day people have been touching me. There's only so much that i can take. You were the cherry on top of the cake."

"oh"

"but it's ok, i'm clean now, and now you all know." she sighed and she moved to stand. Turning to Alex and smiling lightly. "Come on lex, you promised to take me shopping."

Alex shook his head and stood. "Well let's go." he laughed.

She moved and reached for his hand.

"Dont think any less of me" she said to the others as Alex handed her her bag. "I'm doing the best i can."

The interns stood there and watched her leave with Alex's Arm around her. "Oh my god." Izzie said quietly.

"Poor thing." whispered George.

While Christina remained speechless. How could Burke have known and not told her?


	46. silence

Somehow they had managed to survive shopping that night, even if it was followed by another Shower which Meredith had insisted on. Alex was just relieved that it wasn't one of the showers were he had to worry, and instead he was able to enjoy Meredith's body, as she pressed up against him, showering him with kisses before having the hottest shower sex that they had had in a while.

Alex had ordered Pizza once out of the shower, and now found himself seated on the couch in front of the T.V. One of Ellis's surgical tapes in the player.

"Mer" he called out to meredith, who was currently in the kitchen. "Mer, hurry up, the good bit is about to happen."

Meredith giggled as she finished getting them some drinks and headed out to him.

As she moved into the loungeroom there was a knock on the door. "Door" Alex called.

Meredith shook her head as she put the drinks down on the side table and went to answer it. She opened it to find Preston Burke and Christina standing there. Meredith looked a little shocked, but none-the-less, she let them both in.

She grabbed the drinks before making her way into the loungeroom, Alex sitting up when he realised that they had visitors.

Meredith handed him his beer before placing her diet coke down on the table and turning back to Preston and Christina. "Is there anything i can get you?" she asked.

Christina shook her head, while Preston nodded. "Sit down Mer and i'll get it myself." he told her. "I remember where the kitchen is."

Meredith nodded and moved to take the seat by Alex, just as she sat, there was another knock at the door.

Meredith groaned. She went to stand but Burke called out that he would get it.

Meredith laid back and settled into Alex's arms, while Christina just sat there looking at them. It wasn't long before they were joined by Izzie and George.

Alex squeezed Meredith's side before he shifted to pull her further into his arms.

"Wow, we have visitors Mer." he joked, even though he already suspected why they were here.

"Hmmm..." Meredith sighed.

Preston re-entered the room with a beer for himself and George and diet cokes for christina and Izzie.

He sat next to Christina.

Nobody wanted to be the first to speak, so they all sat and waited. The silence consuming them.

Meredith fidgetted nervously, as Alex kept a protective hold on her.

"So you have O.C.D" George opened nervously.

Meredith nodded.

"That's got to suck." Izzie added.

Meredith nodded again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Christina asked her some-what selfishly.

Meredith sighed and looked towards her. "You are already looking at me differently. If you could see the look you are given me in a mirror, then you would fully understand why it has take me so long to say anything."

Christina looked shocked.

"What it's true." Meredith whispered.

The group returned to silence. Meredith was already on the defensive, as she waited for the next comment to be made.

However, the silence continued, and finally the group left, and Alex carried a sleeping Meredith upstairs to bed.


	47. shower then

Meredith awoke to find herself in the comfort of Alex's arms. Except he was still fast asleep. One of his hands rested on her stomach while the other one had moved to her breast.

Meredith was not at all surprised by this as his hands often roamed while he slept.

She felt his hands begin to move again, she knew that he was waking up.

"Hey you" she whispered as he moved to look at her.

"Hey" he replied as he lowered his head to kiss her.

"How'd i get up here?" she asked him as she only remembered falling asleep on the couch.

"I carried you." he told her as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Hmmmm...." Meredith sighed as she snuggled into him. "I've work at 6" she told him.

"Me too" he replied as he held her close.

"Is it bad that i dont feel like helping people today, ad that all i want to do is lay here with you?" she asked.

"No not bad." he told her as he moved to hold himself over her, kind of straddling her.

She moved underneath him, her hands moving up his chest and along his arms that were supporting him.

"Really not bad?" she asked.

"Really not bad." he replied. "A little selfish, but not bad."

Meredith giggled as he lowered himself down to capture her lips.

"We've got some time you know." she murmured as he moved to kiss her neck. "We've got an hour and a half."

"Hmmm" he moaned.

"Here or shower?" she asked. "I dont know if we have time for a shower after we... if we here." she murmured as she kissed him once more.

"shower then" he groaned as he moved to push off the bed, and stand.

"Yeah" she sighed as she followed him.

They undressed each other on the way.


	48. knowledge

After such a great morning Alex and Meredith headed into work.

Of course, in their happiness they seemed to had forgotten that she had told their friends about her disorder, and it seemed by the looks that they were getting from other surgeons as they walked though the hospital to the locker room, that other people knew now too.

The reached the locker room, and as they were about to enter the door opened. Meredith stood back to let the other interns out. Christina wore a frown, Izzie was quiet and George gave them a soft smile.

Bailey trailed out behind them. "Found this lot moping." she commented. "You tell them last night?" she asked in front of them.

Meredith nodded. "We did, because i thought they could handle it." she told her.

"Yeah well, now they look as if you killed their puppy." Bailey replied.

Meredith sighed, and Christina scoffed.

Alex eyed her angrily. "What is your problem?" he asked them "This has nothing to do with you, and you are lucky she even considered you guys close enough friends to tell you."

They looked take back by his anger.

"She should have told us." Christina whined.

"and now she has." Bailey responded coming to their defence. "You have no idea what it's like living with this disorder, or how hard it is to talk about it."

"And you do?" Christina asked her, bewildered by the thought.

"Like your boyfriend Christina, i too have known Meredith longer than you. I have seen her deal with it, so how about you back off until you know what your talking about." Bailey answered her with fury.

Christina backed off a little not really sure what to say or do.

"Now are you ok?" Bailey asked Meredith.

"Yeah" she sighed, "things have been looking up... its just yesterday with everyone touching me."

Bailey nodded and ran a hand over her own stomach. "I know what you mean." she replied.

"Your dad has sent out a memo for all staff to keep their hands off of you - or more specifically he has asked that staff keep their hands to themselves." Bailey advised her. "Hopefully that will stop the idiots."

Meredith nodded. "I hope so." she whispered.

"You will come out of this again Mer, You've got a good man by your side to help you." Bailey told her.

"Thanks." Meredith said with a smile as she leaned into Alex.

"Now go get ready for rounds." she ordered, and they both moved into the locker room quickly


	49. not my decisions its ours

The others backed off after Bailey. It seemed they had gotten the hint that Meredith didnt really want to talk about it and that this also had nothing to do with them.

Although they weren't happy about it...

Meredith and Alex had enjoyed their space and knowing that the others had been given strict guidelines in how they treated Meredith and this new found knowledge. In fact the most interesting in handling this new information were the people whom had let Meredith scrub in on their surgeries.

A few of the surgeons watched Meredith in the scrub room, while Most were happy just to give her space.

What Alex was proud of was that nobody refused to let her scrub in and despite the decrease in hours that Meredith was now working, she was still finding herself in the O.R for one surgery or another.

Alex had been proud to have given Meredith a chance to shine because he found himself learning so much from her. In fact, at this very moment he was watching her from the gallery perform an appendectomy all by herself. Which of course was no big deal - because she had already completed a couple of these.

Addison had moved into the gallery and sat beside him. She had already told him a few weeks previous that Meredith would need to slow down more. Now that she was 5 and a half months along, it was a necessity. In other words - Addie didn't think Merediht should be spending so much time in the O.R.

"Her belly is big." Addie whispered.

Alex nodded.

"it's got its own entity." Addie chuckled.

"Well it happens when your pregnant with triplets." Alex said with a shrug.

Addie sighed. "Do you know if she has decided to stay with Dr Potter?" she asked.

Alex shook his head. "I dont think we will. I think she really wants you, but i cant say yay or nay. She is the one to decide. "

Addie nodded. "Thats understandable. But do you think she would let me do an exam today so i know what i will be seeing... i dont want anything to happen to those babies."

"Again you will have to ask her." he sighed

Addie groaned.

"Look Addie, she doesnt like people touching her without permission. She is absolutely in love with our babies, but is also not wanting to find out the sex. Sh has been requested to scrub in to more surgeries than all the rest of us interns. She's busy making a name for herself before she has the babies and i understand that. But i cant answer all these questions for you. They are decisions that are meant to be made by us, not by me. She is forgiving you. Let her come to you." he told her before standing up and leaving.

Meredith looked up at that moment and watched as Alex walked out leaving Addie watching the surgery.

Meredith's eyebrows furrowed and all she could do was wonder what that was all about.


	50. rest first

Meredith was worried about Alex. It was not often that he walked out of the gallery when she was in surgery, and if he did it was usually for a page. The fact that she had seen him having words with Addie had bothered her.

She scrubbed out quickly, tending to the patients family, before going in search for the man that was at the heart of hers.

She had started in the nearest on call rooms and worked her way down to the basement where she found him laying on the abandoned bed.

She could see that he was half asleep, considering that this was one of their long shifts. And by long shifts, it meant that Alex started a whole 6 hours before she had.

Meredith reached him, and looked down at her husband, who not only seemed to be slowly drifting to sleep, but also who seemed like he was trying to think about something.

She climbed up onto the bed beside him, although admitedly, it took a little more work than what it had done a couple of weeks earlier. Once she was on the bed, she snuggled up into him. His arms automatically wrapping around her with his hands resting on her belly.

"Addie thinks you should slow down more." he whispered.

Meredith sighed and just listened to what he had to say.

"She also wants to know whether we wil decide to have her as our OB any time soon, and if yes, then she wants you to let her do an ultrasound." Alex continued.

Meredith tilted her head up to look at him. "What do you think?" she asked.

Alex looked to tilt his head to look down at her.

"I think it could be a good thing, but ..." he sighed

"But what?" she asked.

"But you have the final say. Mer its your body." he whispered.

"So what are we going to do about Dr Potter?" she asked.

"He irks me." he replied honestly, "and besides we know that Addie is the best, and she has come up with some great alternatives to deal with your nausia and other symptoms that you have presented."

Meredith nodded. "That is true."

Alex rested his head back onto the bed. "So?" he asked.

"Well i guess we better give Dr Potter a call and cancel his services for us, and then we need to go get that ultrasound done." Meredith replied.

Meredith snuggled up close to him

"Rest first" Alex whispered.

Meredith nodded as she kissed his chest. "Rest first." she murmured and closed her eyes. Knowing that things weren't too bad, made her feel so much better.


	51. knock knock

Meredith - having had a small kip next to Alex - had woken feeling completely rejuevenated and set off to find Addison.

She had left Alex at the elevator - as he was on his way to the pit for yet another session.

Meredith wandered up to the Maternity ward after checking that Addison wasn't written up for any surgeries.

She was nervous as hell to be seeking out Addison, but it had to be done, and as much as it was to her displeasure, Alex was right. Dr Potter irked them. There was something about him that rubbed Meredith the wrong way. Whether it was all the questions he would ask, or if it was something more. She was not sure.

Meredith had reached the nurses desk, and decided to stop there and inquire about Addison's where-abouts.

The nurses had looked at her oddly when she had asked, yet had directed her to her office. It seemed that that is where she had just recently ventured.

Meredith walked towards the office.

When she stopped to knock on the door she could hear groaning coming from the inside.

Rubbing her belly she contemplated knocking, but was unsure whether she should or not.

Sighing she closed her eyes and lifted her hand...

to knock or not to knock....

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagabgagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Meredith feeling embarrassed by what she had heard had opted for the safer approach with things. She moved back away from the door and stood around the corner as she watched the door from there.

She looked down at her pager and typed in the words consult + pit  
She did not give a dr's name as she didn't know for sure who was in the room with her.

On sending the page she made sure she was as hidden as she could be before peering around the corner then.

It took a few moments before she saw the door fly open and a cocky looking George walk out followed minutes later by a disheleved addison.

Neredith did not know what to say about these turn of events. After all. She had no idea what any one saw in him. He was as christina often called him _ bambi like. She herself had found it quite comical that george had ever had a flame for her and thought he would have ever stood a chance with her... all he had to do was look at the kind of guy Alex was to know better.

She waited until george was out of sight before she walked up to Addison.

"Dr Shepherd." She called.

Addison stopped and turned to face her. "Dr Grey_KArev." She replied.

"Alex and I have decided that you would be best to handle myself and the triplets." She told her.

Addison stood there in shock. She had wanted to be the doctor and make sure that the triplets were in safe hands but she had anticipated Merediths refusal.

"Could we... I mean u... I mean can we have a consult today?" meredith asked.

Addison nodded. "I just have to..." and then she trailed off and looked at MEredith curiously. "Did you just page me?" she asked.

Meredith nodded. "U would have knocked but I was a little embarassed."

Addison was not sure what to say so she just nodded. "I will ummm... get exam room 5 ready."

Meredith nodded "can you shower first?" meredith asked not wanting to sound rude.

Addison nodded in reply

"Page me when you are ready." Meredith said before she turned and waddled away


	52. forever

Ok so I grossed people out with the thought of addie and george being together. Care factor was 1000 cos I love it when I get my anticipated reaction.

Alex arrived to exam room 5 to see meredith sitting on the bed. "Hey babe what's up?" he asked trying to sound casual but his nervousness was coming through.

Meredith smiled and reached out a hand for him.

Alex took the hand offered and moved to stand directly in front of her.

"What's going on?" alex asked again.

"Addie is giving me a check up." She replied and leaned in as far as her belly would allow to rest her head on his chest.

"And where is she?" he asked as he ran a hand down her back.

"Showering" she answered simply.

"Showering?"

"Yeah" she answered with a little giggle.

"Oh this I have to hear." He replied as he bent down and kissed her head.

"Wow this looks cosy." Addison commented as she entered the exam room.

Meredith smiled softly having noted the lack of sarcasm in her voice.

"Don't tell anyone or I would have to kill you." Alex warned.

Addie looked taken back by this.

"He's joking addie. He's just got an image to uphold." Meredith stated.

"You mean that everyone thinks he's an arse?" she asked as he grinned.

"Yeah, but he's my arse. So that's how we prefer it." Meredith answered as Alex dipped his head to capture her lips. The kiss was soft, brief, yet loving.

Addie watched and wondered when she would ever find something like that. What she didn't realise was that she could have had that with mark and meredith and alex knew that.

"So lets get this started." Addie said as she encouraged meredith to lay back on the bed.

Alex moved to the top of her head and ran a hand through her hair. He knew it would calm the nerves that she had problems containing.

Addie carried out the ultrasound, commenting every now and then on what she could see.

She was surprised that Merediths blood pressure wasn't too high despite the work load that she maintained.

On cleaning up she wiped Meredith's belly over and smiled. "It's good to see that all 3 little ones are doing well. I can tell you the sexes if you like" she invited.

Meredith shook her head. "Maybe next time." She said quietly.

Addie nodded understanding that it would be something that the couple wished to discuss.

"Alright then, I hope to see you guys in a couple of weeks. I will check my schedule and get back to you." Addie told her.

Meredith nodded a thanks as Alex then helped her sit up. She watched as addie moved to the door. "Oh addie." Meredith called. "Thanks for coaching him through this... its been much appreciated."

Addie nodded, surprised that meredith knew that she had been giving him advice.

Meredith watched her leave before turning to alex.

"She slept with george." She blurted taking him by surprise.

"What?" alex asked in shock. Not sure if he had heard correctly.

"Yeah. That's why she showered. She had sex with george."

"What about derek?" alex asked.

"They're still married but I guess they haven't gotten back together." Meredith replied.

"Ouch, I'm glad that's not me." Alex mumbled not liking the thought of meredith ever doing anything like that.

"Don't worry babe it would never be." She murmured.

Alex sighed knowing that it was true.

"Your mine forever." She whispered.

"That's good to hear." He replied still a little dumbfounded to hear that  
George had tapped addie


	53. fix this

Alex was relieved that Meredith had gotten Addie to become her OB. Dr Potter and his questions had started to really get on his nerves, and they had been getting on Merediths too. He was glad that Meredith was letting Addie treat her. There was a comfort in knowing that Meredith was going to be under the care of the best.

Meredith though she was happy to have taken that step towards having the best, was worried that Addie would put her on maternity leave sooner than she wished. She was also concerned about what might happen if she was to be sent home early.

Alex had returned to work with a bit of a skip in his step. He had gotten to see his babies and now, well now he was scrubbing in along side his father in law on a cancer patient.

Meredith on the other hand was paged to the pit to consult on a patient with Derek. She knew that she ought not to interfere with his relationship with Addie but he knew that something needed to happen to put those two back on the right path. As far as meredith was concerned the tiff between them had been taken too far especially if Addie was pushed into the arms of George.

Meredith had heard the rumors about George. She knew that he was diseased and that he had let it fester. And he had done all this after he came to realise that her bond with Alex couldn't be broken. She also had not liked him since he had tried to stir trouble and had actually hit Alex.

Working alongside derek had led to Meredith being in another surgery. This one taking a few hours of her time, resulting in the fact that she had yet to be able to eat any food since the meal Alex had made her at breakfast.

It seemed that the small break that she was going to have had to be the time in which she ate something. Meredith also figured that this would be the ideal time for which she could talk to Derek about the state of his marriage. She figured that she was part of the reason their relationship broke down.

Meredith siezed the scrubbing out time to aske him. "Dr shepherd" she opened. "I was wondering if you would like to grab a bite to eat with me." She asked.

Derek looked at her a little shocked. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. He didn't want to rock any boats.

"Alex is busy, and I am in need of a break." She said nervously.

"And?" he asked picking up on her want to add something else.

"You need a friend." She sighed. " and just think, at least you won't have to worry about me sleeping with your wife." She said trying for a bit of humor.

"Yes apparently she has had George scratch that itch." He said sarcastically.

Meredith sighed. "Sorry about that."

Derek shrugged " there's nothing you really can do about it."

"So lunch?" meredith asked hoping he would say yes.

"Sure" derek sighed.

Meredith smiled, relieved that he would agree.

"Well I will meet you in the cafeteria in 5" she stated i"I need to shower."

"Ok, I better talk to the family" he sighed and moved off.

Meredith smiled as she watched him leave. She was feeling more hopeful that she might be able to fix things

gaqagagagagagagagagagagaga gagagagagagagagagaga gagagagagagagaggagaggagaggagaggag

**Meredith sat across from Derek. She was watching him closely. She was trying to build up the courage to broach the subject. For now she decided to eat her lunch over her bulging stomach, even going so far as to set the container on her stomach.**

Derek admired Meredith's stomach. The bulge was enormous on her petite figure. At one stage he would have dreamt that those children were his. He had allen in love with her all those years ago, and that had been the dream. But dreams fade when you are very much reminded that you have a wie.

Looking at Meredith now, it seemed a long time ago. Now all he knew was that she was happy and he was alone.

"You look good." Derek finally stated as he moved in his chair a little.

"You too." Meredith replied with a soft smile.

"I cant believe your still operating." Derek said with a slight chuckle, "i'm glad your only an intern because if you were further into your residency i would have to ask how you reach the table."

Meredith looked at him surprised. "I'm trying to be nice to you and your calling me fat?" She asked him.

"What no" Derek said with a wince, realising what he had said had been taken the wrong way. "You look beautiful, and really i find the sight of you in the OR adorable." he tried to talk his way out of his predicament.

Meredith raised her eyebrows at him.

"Seriously Mer, you have a glow about you. You look gorgeous." he added.

Meredith groaned. "Look Derek, i asked you to lunch to talk to you."

"Obviously" he said with a small grin.

"Can i assume that its an open playing field and i can start now then?" she asked giving him a look. A look that Derek interperated as a shut up and listen.

Derek sat back and looked at Meredith, he was taking in the sight of her, and wondering what she could possibly want to talk to him about.

"You need to fix things with your marriage." Meredith said sternly.

He looked at her in shock.

"Look, i know this is none of my business, but it is. It's all about me, because i am pregnant and hormonal and everything right now is allowed to be about me." she began to ramble and could only hope that he was following. "Your wife is lonely, and there is no reason for her to be lonely, and i know deep down you still love her because i have seen the way you watch her, and if you keep going then you will end up completely alone. She was sleeping with George the other say, and i am trying not to think of who else she has turned to to get through this, but you have both made mistakes and it is time for you to both stop and start to mend. Do i make myself clear?"

"Meredith?" he said quietly, he was not sure what to say to her. He could see that she had put some thought into her speech.

"Promise me that you will talk to Addie and start to mend those fences Derek. I'm happy, Mark is on his way to happy, and you, you both need to be happy. Because when i give birth, i dont want to be wondering who has been with my OB lately, and how dirty she possibly is now. I want to know that she has cleansed and that you have both found happiness back in each others arms."

Derek considered her words.

"You cant tell me that you are not lonely Derek. I have seen the way you look at her." she pushed

"True" he finally sighed.

"Well then Derek its time you did something about it, before there is nothing left of your marriage. Fix this."

Derek watched her before giving her a small nod.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Meredith asked hopefully

"Yes" he asnwered with a sigh.

"Good" Meredith answered as she stood and took his pudding cup.

He watched as she then sat back and begin to eat what had been reserved as his only treat for the day. He couldnt help but chuckle slightly at the wonder of how they had made it to here.


	54. second home

Meredith knew that she probably shouldn't have interfered with dereks life but couldn't help herself. She also knew that it would only be a matter of time before she is shipped of on maternity leave, making her be bored lonely pregnant woman while her husband was at work still doing the things they both loved.

Hating all of the facts that life was about to throw her way she had known that she had thrown herself into her work almost to the point that when it was to come to the internship exam, there would be no way the board could refuse her as she had had more OR time than any other intern, not to mention the hours that she had worked. The nights of her father sending her home a distant memory as he understood her drive to keep working no matter the worry of what stress could be causing the little bundles she was carrying.

Meredith rubbed her belly as she reached the on call room. She needed to rest before her next ucoming surgery. She had at least followed Alex's orders by having something to eat before napping. After all she wasn't just eating for her nourishment these days. But she always seemed to eat plenty despite the  
amount of OR time  
Sometimes this would be because the attneding in charge would force her to have something in the middle of the surgery, and sometimes they would accompany her to the cafeteria to wath her eat a monstrous amount of food.  
Meredith knew that it was because she was the chief's daughter and that he had somewhat ordered it.

Finding a bed free meredith moved quick to slip her scrub bottoms off and climb in under the covers. She then propped a pillow between her thighs as she turned on her side.

Closing her eyes Meredith slowly rubbed circles on her belly lovingly stroking where she knew her babies were sitting.

She had been feeling them kick occassionally and was so accustomed to feeling them shift that she knew that things couldn't get any more perfect with them.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek having felt a new found urge to seek out his wife and make an attempt to fix things walked with his head held high in a way that he hadn't for a long time.

He couldn't help but notice the nurses admiring him as he walked witha new air of confidence. They could see that he now seemed to have a purpose as well as a new found air of determination.

He had studied the OR board and noticed that Addie had a surgery in an hour which meant that she was either visiting the patient now or getting herself ready for surgery.

There was a time when they would have sex before and after surgery as the adrenaline had pumped through their veins and turned them on so much that they could not get enough of each other.

Derek made his way to the maternity ward, hoping that he would find her soon. It had been so long since he had experienced any females love and attention that just the memories of his wifes lucious body and tantalising sex drive had him pre-orgasmic.

Hiding the fact that he was standing tall he pulled his coat around him, covering his manhood. He then knocked on her door, hoping that she was alone, and without company.

He heard a small moan, that he could definitly identify as Addison. Turning the handle, but slightly worried about what he find, he slowly opened the door and moved in to the room to find Addison with her head back and eyes closed, slowly stroking herself.

Dereks eyes lit up at the sight. He quickly moved to lock the door behind him, as he then eagerly moved to stand in front of Addie. He had removed his jacket by the time he had reached her.

"Need some help?" derek asked her and he watched as her eyes flew open with shock.

Derek smirked down at her. He knew just by the glimmer in her eyes that she wanted him, more than ever. She wanted him.

Addie moved to pull her scrub bottoms off while Derek dropped his in record breaking time.

Lowering himself in front of her he pulled her legs around his waist and throust deep and hard in to her.

He closed his eyes as his mind remembered the way things could be between them, before his body went to work on her. His cock shivering at the realisation that it had found its second home


	55. mia

**Meredith hadn't meant to sleep for as long as she had, but when she heard the door open she had realised that people had obviously been looking for her.**

"Thank god" she had heard Mark mutter as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Mer" mark said quietly as he moved further into the room.

"Mmmm" she groaned as she raised her hand to rub her eyes.

"Mom and richard have the whole hospital looking for you." Mark told her as he moved to stand by bedside the bed.

"Sleeping" meredith mumbled as she moved to sit up, but it appeared to Mark she was having a little trouble.

"Let me help u." He told her as he offered her his hand.

Meredith slapped his hand away and reverted to her usual method of sitting up. She then swung her feet around and slowy moved to lower them to the floor.

"You ok?" Mark asked her. His eyes were full of concern for his baby sister.

"I'm fine" meredith grumbled.

"That would be why you were supposed to knock off work about an hour ago," Mark told her as he gave her a hand up off of the bed, and then turned to let her fix herself up.

"What?" Meredith asked as she looked at him confused.

"You know Addie changed your schedule. You were supposed to finish an hour ago. Alex has been worried about where you were." Mark told her as he then turned around to make sure she was ready.

"Now I need to let them know that I have found you." Mark told her as he guided her to the door.

Meredith sighed as she then walked out of the on call room and mark flipped open his phone.

"Mom" she heard him say. "Yeah I found her, she was sleeping in an on call room."

Meredith sighed as she continued to waddle in front  
Of him.

"Yeah am just bringing her up now." He had continued.

Meredith heard him flip his phone closed as he then fell into step next to her.

"Addie's in with Mom and Richard in his office. We need to go up there and visit." He told her as he then re-directed her towards the elevator.

When the doors opened mark couldn't help but grin when he saw the concerned Alex standing in it.

"I was just coming down to se if you had any luck." Alex told him as he quickly moved forward and pulled Meredith to him.

"Thanks Mark." He said as he wrapped both his arms around Meredith.

" I'm k' Meredith mumbled as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Where were u?" Alex asked as he tilted her head up so he could kiss her.

"Sleeping" meredith sighed when she pulled back.

"Ok" he murmured as he still held her close.

"Thank god" meredith heard him sigh.

Mark smiled as he watched alex look relieved and dote on his sister. He was glad that she had some one to worship her.


	56. cutting back

On reaching Richards office Ellis flung the door open. He face was a mix of exasperation and fear. "Where the hell have you been?" she asked The emotion obvious in her voice.

"Mom" Meredith sighed.

"No i have been so worried about you. You father and i have had the whole hospital out searching for you." Ellis told her.

Meredith sighed and leant back into Alex's embrace.

"Well?" she asked.

"Mom i know Mark has already called you and told you that i was asleep in an on-call room." Meredith said exhaustedly as Alex held her close.

"So you've been sleeping?" Addie asked.

Meredith nodded.

"What else did you do today?" Addie asked.

Meredith sighed. "I've been in and out of surgery since 5 this morning. I had lunch with Derek because i wanted to talk to him about something, and then i went to the on call room and laid down." meredith summarised.

"You had lunch with Derek?" Addie asked curiously

Meredith nodded, no longer caring about what Addie was thinking. "I dont want to see him unhappy, so i spoke to him about what could make him happy."

Addie looked surprised. "Oh ok."

"Is that ok with you doc?" Mark asked as he leant up against the doorway. He had seen Derek leaving Addie's office with a big satisfied

"Yeah" Addie sighed.

Meredith looked between Mark and Addie. "Have i missed something?" she asked.

Alex looked between Mark and Addie also. "Yer babe i think we are." he told her.

Ellis shook her head. "I dont care who is missing what, but what i do care about is my daughter."

Richard stepped forward and rested a hand on Ellis's shoulder.

"Do we need to designate a room for her to sleep in?" Richard asked.

"I think that would be wise." Addie sighed.

"And maybe we could cut back her hours more." Ellis suggested.

"No mom." Meredith exclaimed. "I need to make up for the time that i will lose out on."

"No you dont." Richard told her. "You have had more time in the OR over every intern. Some haven't even sniffed the OR in comparison to your time. Christina is close behind you, almost equal to Alex, the others however, almost dont know what the inside of an OR looks like".

Meredith sighed.

"But Dad."

Alex rubbed Meredith's arm. He knew that this would be happening sooner or later.

"How about instead of cutting her hours, cutting her OR time. That is torture for any intern, the surgeries that she has been in on, the hours she has spent on her feet." Mark suggested.

"And if she wants to sleep, she does that in the on call room across the hall from you." Alex added.

"That way we always know where to find her." Mark added.

Ellis looked between her son, and son in law. She could see that they were going to side with Meredith, and come up with any possible way to make this work for her.

"What do you think?" Ellis finally asked her husband.

He looked at Meredith, and he knew straight away that he couldn't say no to her pleading eyes.

"Fine" he mumbled. "But you only sleep in the room across the hall, and you are to cut back to a maximum of two surgeries a day, and they are only to be small ones."

Meredith smiled softly.

"Still keeping the hours?" Alex asked, knowing that that was something Meredith was worried about.

"Yer, i guess" Richard groaned.

Ellis sighed. She hated that she didnt really get a vote when it came to Meredith and her work. Of course that would be because she didnt even work in this hospital.

"Are we ok to go?" Alex asked, wanting to get Meredith home for a bubble bath.

"Fine" Ellis groaned.

Richard nodded, as did Addie.

"Good" Meredith murmured as she turned her head up to Alex.

Alex winked at her, and Meredith was quick to pull his head down to kiss her. "Let's get you home." she told him.

"It's the other way round." ALex chuckled.

"Not with the mood i'm in" she whispered, as her eyes glazed over with lust.

"I suggest you guys cut that out while in front of the olds... after all, they dont want to hear about the upcoming romp fest." Mark stated.

Meredith smiled softly.

"Sorry to worry you all she whispered before she quickly said a 'see you later' to them all and led Alex out the door, and on their way home.


	57. daddy page

**The months had moved past slowly and it wasn't long after that Meredith had been forced to go on to maternity leave.**

Alex had been extremely worried about her about her being at home by herself but they had seemed to manage due to the abundance of guests.

Addie had told them that she only expected Meredith to carry until 8 and a half months, and so far things were looking fantastic. Meredith may have gotten extremely large, and was unable to see her feet over her gigantic belly, but she was looking beautiful. Her stomach was well rounded, and even though she had begun to complain alot Alex couldn't help but love her more.

Alex now stood pensieve over the sink, looking into the OR. He had just finished a surgery with Mark and it felt good.

A year ago he couldn't imagine being in this position. He was an intern working alongside some of the best surgeons in the world. He was a husband to one of the most amazing people he had ever met, and he was going to be a father. A father to 3 children.

He did not know how they were going to handle 3 babies at home. He knew that it was going to be hard, and definitely tiring but he was sure that he would survive.

Alex closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders. He was extremely tired and just wnated to find a bed to sleep. He needed it because Meredith had spent the night complaining that she couldn't get comfortable.

"You look beat." Mark commented as he looked at his brother in law.

"mer couldn't sleep last night. She couldn't get comfortable." Alex replied.

Mark nodded. He could remember when his mother was pregnant with Meredith that she would be up all night. More so when Meredith was due. "Cant be much longer now." Mark told him.

"Yeah, and instead of a pregnant Meredith keeping me up all night will have 3 little ones."

Mark slapped him on the back. "If they weren't crying you would be worried." Mark told him.

Alex nodded.

"Look you've got some time before you'll need to check in on our patient. Go catch up on soe z's." Mark said to him.

Alex looked back into the OR, and rolled his shoulders. "I will be in the..." he started when his pager cut him of.

He looked down at his pager and confusion set in "why am i getting paged by montgomery. I'm not on her service."

Mark was confused. "Dont know, let me read the page." Mark said quickly.

Alex shrugged and handed his pager.

Mark looked it over quickly before reaching over and slapping Alex on the back of his head. "You fool that's a daddy page." Mark told him.

"The what?" Alex asked.

"Daddy page." Mark told him. "Mer's in labour."

"What?" Alex asked.

"Move your arse. The babies are coming." Mark told him.

"The babies are coming" he says quietly as if it is only registering. "shit, im going to be a dad." Alex cried.

Mark laughed as he watched Alex run out of the scrub room.

He followed more slowly, not wanting to look too excited that he was going to be an uncle.


	58. our babies are here

**Alex looked into the nursery and watched his three children sleeping. He knew that the nurses would be coming to get them soon to take them down to visit Meredith and he really couldn't wait.**

He had made it to their birth just before Cassidy Jane was born, the fact that he made it their was much to his relief, and to Meredith's displeasure as she was cursing him, not only for having been delayed due to surgery, but also because it was his 'stupid boy penis' that had made her go through this pain.

In fact, he almost wondered whether it would have been easier to have skipped the birth altogether as she truly crushed his fingers as she screamed in pain, pushing out their three bundles of joy.

Of course Cassidy was apparently the hardest part, as everything flowed smoothly after that, and yet, he had to wonder what Ellis had gone through as she had waited for him to arrive.

Now as he looked in to see his 2 little boys, and little girl snuggled in close he wondered how life was going to change with Saxon Mitchell and William Jackson Karev, being added to their little family unit.

He watched as the nurses moved to gather their capsules. He knew that it was feeding time, and could only hope that Meredith was up to it.

After the birth, and the initial awe of holding their new babies, Ellis had helped Meredith shower, before letting her sleep. The exhaustion had consumed her, and it had not taken long for her snores to fill the room.

Alex had waited for Meredith to be sleeping before he ventured up to watch his babies in the nursery.

The babies had first been taken to the NICU where Addison had wanted to monitor them and run the appropriate tests before having wheeled them to the nursery. It seemed like they had understood Merediths need to rest, and all he wanted to do was watch them and make sure that they stayed safe. He knew Meredith would have wanted him to too.

Now standing there, he felt as if he was the fatherly presence that they needed.

"We are about to take them down." A nurse said quietly as she interrupted Alexs thoughts.

"Oh OK" he said as he turned to look back at the nursery, watching as the nurses moved their capsules, and began to wheel them to the door.

Alex went to meet them, and moved with them slowly through the halls of Seattle Grace. He watched as people moved so they could look in at the babies, all in awe that they were the bosses new grandchildren, and that they were so tiny, and yet adorable.

Alex's chest puffed out in pride. He absolutely adored his little family, and could not wish for anymore.

As they reached Merediths room, Alex looked in to see that she was not alone. He was not at all surprised to see him in-laws in there with her.

He smiled as he escorted them into the room.

Meredith, Ellis and Richard looked up and smiled at him.

"I was wondering where you've been." Meredith said softly as she looked at him in awe.

"You should have had me paged." He said just as softly. "I was with our little ones." He told her.

Alex went to her and bent down and dropped a kiss on her head. He had figured that she wouldn't want to be smothered, and yet she took him by surprise as she wrapped an arm behind his neck and her lips met his.

She kissed him passionately, and all Alex could think was wow.

Alex pulled back slowly, and could not help but be captured by the sparkle in her eyes. There was something there that he had not seen before.

"There here." Meredith said simply, and all alex could do was smile and nod.

"Good" Meredith murmured.

She heard movement next to her, and looked around to see that her father and mother had moved to scoop up one of the babies.

"Hey" Meredith said with a smile.

"Couldn't help ourselves" Said Mark as he made his presence known. He was standing there with Cassidy in his arms.

Alex shifted so he was seated next to the bed, with an arm wrapped tightly around Meredith.

"I think the nurses were going to get you to feed them." Alex whispered, "but at the moment, we should maybe let them meet their family."

Meredith nodded before she leant into him.

"Our babies are here." She whispered as she tilted her head up to his and kissed him again.

"Yeah, our babies are here." He said with a smile and kissed her once more, knowing that in the next year they were going to be ran ragged.


	59. time has flown

****

Time had flown - and unbelievably so. Meredith sat looking at the photo album, reflecting on the life that her and her family had had.

She could hear her children in the next room. All of them had just arrived home from Summer Vacation. Their lives set in stone now that they had finished college. She could not believe how fast the years had gone by, and now she was faced with the fact that her babies, well they would be starting work tomorrow too.

She felt Alexs presence as he leaned against the door frame and studied her.

"We have to go." he told her as he tilted his head and took in the site in front of him.

He had always been in awe of Meredith, and more so now as she reminisced about their children's lives. About how very different they were, and yet how much alike at the same time. He could see the similarities in all of the kids, they had Meredith's quirkiness, and yet her shyness too. There was just something about all of them that made his world go round.

"We could stay home." Meredith replied as she tried to fight the tears that were welling in her eyes.

"Hey baby," Alex said as he moved into the room and sat next to her, pulling her head to rest on his chest. "Our babies are all grown up, and tomorrow, tomorrow they get to take that step into their internship, and just like you, they have family to help guide them on their way." Alex spoke softly.

"But there our babies." Meredith said quietly.

Alex leaned in and kissed her on top of her head. "And tomorrow, you will be their boss, as will i." he said simply.

Meredith let out a sigh, as she felt her children enter the room.

"Mom" Cassidy said quietly, "We're ready to go."

Alex smiled softly at his daughter. "Go get the car ready, we will be out there soon." he told them.

"I'm driving" Saxon said quickly as he snatched his mothers keys from the coffee table and made a dash for the door, the other two following close behind.

"See there still our kids." Alex said as he ran a hand through her hair.

Meredith couldnt help but giggle.

"Besides, Jamie is still little, she wont be starting work for a few years yet." Alex said as he slipped his hand down her back. Just the mention of their suprise baby was enough to make Meredith blush.

"She's at Dads right?" Meredith asked double checking.

"Yes, she is currently wit your dad." he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

Jamie was only 14, and was definitely a suprise bundle for the couple when she was concieved.

"Good" Meredith murmured into her husbands shirt.

"Now come on babe, we've got the mixer tonight, and maybe, just maybe, we can start tomorrow off in the same way we did 28 years ago." he said with a smirk.

Meredith couldnt help but giggle again as she kissed her husband.

"Alright lets go to this mixer." Meredith sighed as she stood , and moved to the door, only pausing a moment to check her makeup.

"Tuck starts today too." Alex said as he took her hand and led her to the door

Meredith nodded as she leaned against her husband as he walked her out the door and towards the car.

"This is going to be a big night." Alex thought to himself, knowing how emotional Meredith was going to get when giving the chiefs speech, and yet, he always knew that this night was a long time coming.


	60. it seems so

**William, Saxon and Cassidy made there way into the hospital and towards the mixer. Meredith and Alex followed close behind.**

Alex had an arm around Meredith's waist, stroking her hip and keeping ehr calm.

"Can you remember..." Meredith began to ask but trailed off.

"I can..." Alex replied as he kissed the side of her head.

Meredith nodded and leaned further into him.

"That day in the park when the boys pushed over that kid for putting sand in Cassidy's hair." Alex said with pride, remembering the triplets when they were 5

Meredith giggled as she moved to rest a hand on his chest. "When Saxon broke his arm and Cassidy dressed up as a nurse, and waited on him, while Will went and bought him comic books from his pocket money." Meredith said as she thought back to when Saxon came off of his skateboard.

"Hmmm..." Alex sighed remembering that day as the day from Hell. Meredith had gone into complete panic mode and had sent Saxon for a lot of unnecessary scans, causing her father to get angry with her.

They continued in behind their children, watching as they headed off to the bar before finding a table to sit at.

"So much like their mother." Alex said causing Meredith to slap his chest.

Alex chuckled as he tilted her head up to look at him. "I'll get us a drink." he tells her before giving her a quick kiss.

"Tequila." Meredith murmurs.

"Just one" Alex replies before walking off.

Meredith sighed as she watched him go.

"Smile" Came a voice from behind her and she turned to see George.

Meredith tried to smile, but just didnt have it in her.

"I cant believe that their here." George said as he moved closer to her..

"Hmmmm..." Meredith sighed.

"Can you remember when your dad walked around the hospital and they followed him around like baby ducks following the mother duck? All the nurses gushed at them in their little scrubs." George said.

Meredith took a deep breath as she pictured the sight in her mind.

"They were 3." Meredith murmured. "They looked so cute. That was the first time he baby sat, instead of putting them in day care"

George nodded as he felt Callie's arms slip around his waist.

"Hey" Callie said to Meredith and her eyes followed her husbands to the 3 interns that were her psuedo nephews and neice. "Wow they're really grown up. I can't believe it's one so fast."

"Hmmm...." Meredith sighed as Christina and Izzie joined them, both adding similar comments too.

Meredith dipped her head as Mark came over to join them, handing Izzie a drink. "How does it feel to have them home again?" He asked Meredith.

She let out a sigh before turning to look at him. "What are you even doing here?" she asked, avoiding answering his question.

"My wife wanted me to come." He answered gesturing to Izzie.

Meredith let out a groan.

"Besides, next year it will be my little girl coming here." he said smartly.

Meredith rolled her eyes as she then took her tequila shot from Alex - who had only just returned. She threw it back before nestling into her husbands embrace.

"Chris left Burke home." Meredith finally said to Mark.

"Yeah, well thats because he has gone all uni professor on us." Mark said smartly.

Meredith let out a groan

Alex high fived Mark. He hated how Burke had gone into teaching and turned into a pompous pratt.

"Compared to what, a 60 year old man who is in his 60's and like to fondle fake breasts." Chris bit abck.

Izzie held her hand out to high 5 Christina, but Christina just glared at her.

Meredith sighed as she turned back around to watch her children. They didnt need to mix with the attendings because the attendings were already family, but the other interns did not know that yet and Meredith could only imagine the implications that will arise.

"Hey look there's tuck." George pointed out.

Everyone turned to see him make his way over to the triplets.

"I can't wait until Cass and him tie the knot." Izzie said excitedly.

Meredith just glared at her friend who was very much like her sister.

"Oh i can't wait." Alex murmured and Meredith let out a sigh.

"Bailey's going to be here tonight." Mark stated, remembering Meredith saying something about it the other day.

Everyone looked at Meredith.

"She's been invited as our guest speaker, you know, inspiration and all that." Meredith said with a sigh as she looked back to where her kids were sitting. Cassidy now sitting on Tucks lap as he ran his hands down her sides.

She felt Alex tense a little. Meredith knew that it wasnt because he disliked tuck or anything, because he didnt, it was more to the fact that someone had his hands on their baby girl.

Meredith wrapped her arms around him a little tighter before dropping a kiss on his chest, causing him to look down for a moment.

Meredith smiled at him before running an arm up behind his neck and pulling his head down for a kiss.

Alex grinned a little.

"Trying to distract me?" he asked as he broke the kiss.

"Is it working?" Meredith asked as she kissed him again.

Alex groaned slightly. "You in that dress is enough of a distraction."

Meredith giggled slightly as she bit her lip softly.

Alex smiled as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Break it up you two... I've been watching it for 28 years now, and no one wants to see that." Bailey's voice came from behind them and Meredith turned to look at her.

"It's my rival." Meredith said with a giggle, and Bailey shook her head.

"Why dont you fools stop staring at our children, and actually do what you are supposed to do at these things and Mix." Bailey ordered.

Everyone looked at her before starting to seperate.

Saxon, William, Cassidy and Tuck all look over at the group of Doctors that were not only family, but also as of tomorrow, their bosses.

"Seems like mom still scares them." Tuck said smartly.

Saxon rolled his eyes, as William nodded.

Cassidy just giggled as she leaned in to kiss her fiance. "It seems so." she murmured against his lips.


	61. speaking of family

**Alex tried not to be worried about his wife, and yet he couldn't help it. She was obviously distracted by her childrens company, or more so their presence at the mixer, that she didnt move around and meet all the new interns like she usually did, instead she sat quietly.**

She sat at a small table watching her children as they met the people that they would be completing their internship with.

Mark had pulled Alex aside earlier, concerned by her distance, and yet the others did not seem phased by her lack of interest in the night.

Meredith looked at her watch as Alex did.

Meredith knew it was roughly the time that she had scheduled to make her welcoming speech. She looked over to Alex who seemed to also be watching her closely as he spoke with George.

She smiled softly as she stood and made her way towards him, taking comfort in the warm embrace, and his soft kisses.

"I have my speech." she murmured to him, and he nodded in understanding.

"Remember to keep your eyes on me babe." he tells her as he pulls away from his friends and walks her to the small stage at the front of the room before moving off to the spot in the middle of the room where he stands for all of her speeches. He knows that she will focus on him, and not ramble on with nerves.

"Hey moms going to do her speech." Will said as he nudged Saxon and Tucker, which also gained Cassidy's attention.

Meredith cleared her throat before calling for everyones attention.

Once everyone went quiet Alex gave her a nod and she concentrated on him as she began to speak.

"Firstly i would like to say welcome to you." she opened. "I usually give a speech in relation to the quality of the hospital, and the prestige of my staff, but this time i'm going to try something a little different and talk about my family. A family that is very special, and i hold close to my heart. That family is my hospital family. It has been standing by me for over 28 years, and it continues to do so."

Alex looks at her confused. What the hell was she doing?

"When I started my internship i did not expect to still know the people i started out with, in fact, i didnt really want to be friends with any of them, and yet today, they are my family, and still my colleagues. These people i am speaking of are Christina Yang, Isobel Sloan, George O'Malley and Alex Karev."

Meredith takes a deep breath as she gestures to all of her friends.

"These people are my family, and their children too." she continues. "As the years have gone past, we have all managed to become the heads of our departments, with myself having handed over the head of neurosurgery position to one of my interns, Dr Bettina Pressler. Someone whom i considered to also be my family.

To earn your place in the Seattle Grace Family, it can be considered a birth right, my mother worked here, and my step father was the chief. My children will too begin their internship too, as will my residents child.

But more to the point it is a place where you strive for your best, push your limits, give as good as you get, and stand by the people around you. The bonds that you create with them will last a lifetime. Sometimes our family strays. They break away from our home, but still are very much a part of us. My children grew up in this hospital, just like i did.

Here's to hoping that my family will grow, good luck with your internship, and the relationships that you will form

Our guest speaker" Meredith stated as she moved topics. "is known as the Chief of Mercey West hospital, was my Resident when i was an intern, and forever a part of my family. She is Dr Mirnada Bailey."

Everyone clapped as Miranda made her way to the stage.

Meredith turned around and gave her a quick hug, before leaving the stage.

She focused on Alex, who had just been joined by her friends, and her children.

The other interns watched as Meredith embraced her children before kissing her husband.

Alex held her close, not wanting to let her go.

"That was a very unexpected speech." Alex said as he nuzzled her neck.

Meredith sighed as she lifted her head up to look at him. Tears were evident in her eyes. "It was all the truth." she said quietly as Alex dipped his head to kiss her, hoping to kiss her tears away.

Meredith then buried her head in his chest as Bailey began her speech. Everyone returning their attention to the small stage up the front.


	62. stay with me

**Meredith seemed a little bit brighter after having given her speech. Alex was thrilled as he had been worried that she would not get around to meet everyone. In the end though she didnt really need to go far as the interns seemed to have flooded her, talking about her speech and the many programs she had piloted in neurosurgery.**

While there were many who seemed to fawn all over Meredith and Christina, there were not many people who approached Alex.

Cassidy, Saxon, Will and Tuck had all joined the gathering interns. Cassidy seemed to be worried that her father was not getting enough attention.

"Daddy can you tell me about that patient you had, you know the one. The one that you had to lift the pillar that had been lying on her." Cassidy asked sweetly.

Alex just shook his head. He did not want to fall into that conversation, and yet he noticed a few of the interns move closer with interest.

"It wasn't a big deal." he muttered.

Cassidy gasped, "not a big deal daddy? She named her unborn child after you."

Before he could warn her to cool it William stepped in and put a hand on his shoulder. "Cass no one wants to hear about the woman dad pulled a pillar off of at the ferry accidents in 09. I mean not only did dad save her, he treated her burns and reconstructed her face."

The interns moved in closer again, Saxon being at his brothers side, decided to add a bit too. "That was before he helped her get her memory back, talking to her while mom operated on her brain."

Meredith smirked before moving into the circle and towards her husband.

"Whatever happened to that broad?" Mark asked as he also moved to join the circle.

"Daddy, you never did tell us tht." Cassidy stated curiously.

Meredith sighed and squeezed his shoulder. "Your father doesnt really like to think about it." she told them.

Everyone eyed her with interest.

"She took a knife and slashed her wrists right in front of her husband. Told him that she was sorry, but she didnt know herself anymore." Alex said quietly. "I saved her, i built her back up, and she took her own life." Alex said quietly as he turned away from the group. "That's why Daddy doesnt like to talk about it." Alex said as he turned and headed towards the bar.

Meredith turned back to the group, mainly facing her 3 children. "and that is why you never heard the end of the story." she told them. "Your father was a hero for saving her, and yet sometimes the work we do can really change a person."

Meredith gave Cassidy's shoulder a squeeze before turning to go find her husband. She was pretty sure he was at the bar, but could not see him.

Meredith being worried about him and where he may have gone went looking for him.

She left through the side door, not completely surethough where he could have gone. At first she wandered down the hall with every intention of going to his office to find it he was there, but before she could, she heard a door close, and went to investigate, only to find him out on the balcony.

Meredith walked out quietly and studied the scene in front of her.

There Alex stood, eyes closed trying to hide the inner turmoil that was causing him so much pain.

Meredith waited a moment before moving towards him. She knew not to push to stand in fron tof him, so instead she stood behind him and placed her hands on his hips. Carefully she slid her hands up his sides before running them to the front of his body as she pulled him closer to her.

Alex did not talk and Meredith knew that he was reliving the moments leading up to Rebecca's death. Her confession of love for Alex had really shocked him, and yet he felt bad because he had actually let himself get close to her.

Meredith kissed him on his back softly, movin her hands to un tuck his shirt. She then moved slowly to strip him of his shirt. Leaving him in his singlet top.

Meredith knew that Alex needed to get comfortable, and he wasn't when he was in these collared shirts. He needed to feel her hands on his skin.

Alex still didnt look at her as he began to lower himself down to the concrete floor, wanting to feel as numb as possible.

Meredith lwered herself down with him, and was not at all surprised when he turned in her arms, and rested her head against her chest.

Meredith then began to run her hands up and down his back as she still tried to soothe him, knowing that he just needed his head to stop.

half an hour later:

Alex and Meredith had remained in that position for a while and Meredith knew that there absence would now have been noticed. She knew that they had to get back to the gathering, but did not want to break her connection with him.

Meredith closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, she was internally debating what to do when she heard voices. She looked up to see William, Saxon and Cassidy moving on to the blacony. She could also see Tucker, manning the door, as if he was a guard.

"Mom" Cassidy spoke nervously as they moved closer. "Mommy" she said this time with a whimper, "is daddy ok?"

Meredith sighed, she knew that it had scared her baby girl to see her dad looking so fragile.

William and Saxon didnt speak, they just moved to sit on either side of their mother and put their arms around her.

"Can you tell us about it?" Saon finally asked.

Meredith nodded as she continued to run her hands over Alex's back.

"You guys were almost 6 when all this happened, so you probably cant remember it all." she tells them. "But your Dad did save her life. He was so scared for ehr that he stuck to her even though your grand father wanted him to help us the clinic. Your Auntic Chris took over her case, and helped your uncle Burke, Mark and George to fix up her insides. He was so worried about ehr that he kept checking on her afterwards.

i...i was very focused on getting my career stable, and after a while, your dad told me that i needed to pull my head in before i lose you guys. Still i would stay back at work sometimes to do research, or even to make sure my patients were comfortable. So your Dad would wait, and he would go to her room and sit with her.

Any how, when it came to her leaving, she begged that he would give her a reason to stay.

Your father told her that he was married and thought that it would have been the end of it. But she popped back up a few months later, and tried again. Only this time when she had a Dr Karev paged, the paged both of us.

You dad told her again that we were happily married with kids, and then kissed me right in front of her.

After that, we recieved a letter from her, thanking him for screwing up her life.

She killed herself. In front of her husband and child. Simply slashed her wrists. She had told her husband that if he tried to save her, then she would kill him and the kid. So he let her die."

Meredith looked up at Cassidy who had tears in her eyes. She for Cassidy to join them and she did so, but in a similar manner to Alex. Putting her heard on Williams chest.

"Sometimes there is nothing we can do about the people who are mentally unwell." Meredith said. "Your daddy saved her life, but she just wanted more."

Meredith the took one of her hands and rested it on Cassidy. "Come on guys, we better get back." she said after she let a few moments pass.

The boys helped Cassidy stand, and she dusted off her dress, as Meredith managed to get Alex to stand.

"We'll see you guuys back inside." she told them, not wanting them to see their fathers face.

William escorted Cassidy back inside, where Meredith watched Tuck wrap both his arms around her.

Saxon had followed them both closely behind.

Meredith then turned to help Alex redress, soothing him as she went with her words.

Once Alex was dressed she looked at him before carefully raising her hand to cup his face.

"You are still their superman." she tells him.

"You are still my world, my everything. You complete me." she said honestly before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a hug and a small kiss.

Alex held her close, a little scared to go back and face the group that he had abandoned.

"Stay with me." Meredith told him as she moved to keep one arm around his waist. "We'll go home soon." she promised and he nodded before leaning in and kissing her passionately.

"Can you help me forget?" he asked when he pulled back a little.

"always" meredith whispered knowing that feeling all too well.


	63. looks at him like i look at u

**Walking back towards the group, Meredith had Alex's coat across her shoulders. They were holding hands and yet seemed to be connected in more ways than one.**

It seemed as if the evening was winding down, as the interns slowly made to leave, probably heading for the bar across the road.

Alex watched as his sons went and said goodbye to some of the people who they had just met.

Meredith was more than happy to settle into Alex's arms, saying goodbye to the peope that had sought them out.

Alex had kept a close hold on Meredith, still feeling unsure of himself. He hated that everything seemed to happen tonight, and that both he and Meredith had gotten emotional.

Meredith sighed when she noticed that most of her friends had hung back. That included Miranda, who was obviously waiting to speak to Tuck and Cass.

Slowly the remainder seemed to filter out, and Meredith looked around the room, suprised by how clean it was being left. She knew that Janitor would be quite impressed when he popped in to clean up.

Alex guided Meredith to the door, not sure what exactly they wanted to do now. Usually after one of these things everyone woud go back to their place and have a few more drinks before officially heading home, but tonight, he wasnt exactly sure he wanted that.

It seemed too that Meredith had read his mind because on reaching the group she quickly told them that they had to have an early night, especially when there was 5 of them to be getting ready so early in the morning.

Most nodded, but it was Christina and Bailey who had seen them through their excuse, not that they had said anything.

Cassidy looked at Tuck, and though comfortable being in his arms, she knew that her parents just wanted all of them home for their night before work. She didnt know how to explain that to her fiance though, because she knew he had his heart set on sharing this night together.

Meredith had been watching this and knew the possibilities that could arise. "Tuck" she said as she interrupted the couple. "House, our house, your allowed to stay at our house." she offered, and could feel Alex tense slightly.

Cass smiled at her mother in relief.

"Yeah that will be great, thanks." he said happily, ignoring the protective look on Alexs face.

Meredith sighed and turned to look at Alex.

"Mer" he grumbled.

"Shh" she told him as she ran her hund up his chest.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because" she said as she played with his hair, " she looks at him like i still look at you."

Alex smiled slightly at the thought before it moved into a frown.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"That's a worry." he told her as he pulled her closer, pressing his body against hers.

"Hmmm" she sighed as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him, "not really."

"Hmmm" he sighed as he pushed her hair out of her face.

"She's in love with a boy." she said with a smile before she turned back to the group. "Besides, we were married at their age."

Meredith turned to Cassidy. Tucks arms were wrapped around her tightly.

Alex kept his arms wrapped around her, and nuzzled on her neck before they were interrupted.

"Gode, get out of the bubble." Christina told them, causing Merdith to roll her eyes.

It was only then that Alex notcied that all eyes were on them.

"Ok guys, lets go home." Meredith said as she took Alex's hand and led him to the door.

Katie's sitting on the old front porch  
Watching the chickens peck the ground  
There ain't a whole lot going on tonight  
In this one horse town.  
Over yonder, coming up the road  
In a beat-up Chevy truck  
Her boyfriend Tommy, he's laying on the horn  
Splashing through the mud and the muck

Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere

She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday

Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie  
Parked in the very last row  
They're too busy holding on to one another  
To even care about the show  
But later on outside the Tastee Freeze,  
Tommy slips something on her hand  
He says, "my high school ring will have to do  
Till I can buy a wedding band"

Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday

Her daddy's waiting up till half past twelve  
When they come sneaking up the walk  
He says, "young lady get on up to your room  
While me and junior have a talk"  
But Mama breaks in and says, "don't lose your temper  
It wasn't very long ago  
When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy  
Who didn't have a row to hoe"

"My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, you had the short end of the stick  
But he was wrong and honey you are too  
Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you"

She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy

What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's gonna marry that boy someday.  
She's in love with the boy


	64. falling into you

**Meredith buried her head in her pillow at the sound of the alarm. She tried to block out the sound of her alarm. She felt Alex move beside her as he reached across her to turn off the alarm.**

Alex couldn't help but smile as Meredith fought to ignore the fact she had to get up.

He chuckled softly as he moved back to his side, moving to run his hand down her naked spine. He couldn't believe that it had been 28 years since they had married. Her body hadnt changed much. He had witnessed her every attempt to keep her body shape, especially after having triplets.

Meredith groaned at his touch. It felt good, and yet it was going to have to take more than that to make her move.

He grinned as he watched her fight his touch. He knew that she would do this. It was a combination of a late night and early morning.

Alex moved his head down before he moved his hand down over her body, stiring her as it spread warmth.

Alex knew it would only be a matter of time before she would turn to face him wanting more.

Sure enough as he thought, she turned to face him and captured his lips in what he could only describe as a steaming kiss.

Alex smiled as she slowly pulled away from him.

"Morning" she said softly.

"Hmmm, morning." he replied with a grin.

"You need a shower." he told her as he kissed her softly.

"Hmmm... so do you." she told him as she kissed him in return.

Meredith grinned as she moved to mount him and he happily ran his hands up and down her side. "Love you" Meredith murmured as she leaned down and kissed him.

"Bendy thing?" he asked as she proceeded to dismount him.

"Can you keep up old man?" she asked as she then climbed off of the bed and began to move towards the bathroom.

"I'll give you old man." he called as he ran after her.

.......................................................................................................................

Tucker looked down at a sleeping Cassidy. He knew that he should wake her, but she looked do adorable despite the large noise coming from her.

Glancing over at the clock, he knew that it was well and truly time to wake her because if he didnt wake her, she was going to be late, whichisnt what she wanted to be on her first day of work.

He was glad that he showered as soon as he woke. It was a relief, especially knowing how frantic she was going to be when he woke her.

With a slight sigh he leaned over Cassidy and kisssed her softly. He started on her neck and moved his way up to her mouth, where he was suprised that she kissed him back.

"You smell good." she mumured as she slid her arm around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Cass" he sighed as he pulled back, "you need to get up otherwise your going to be late."

Cassidy groaned before rolling over and looking to the clock, after doing this she rolled back over and hit him square in the chest. "Ares" she cursed as she pushed him away and scrambled out of bed.

"Cass" he replied in suprise.

"Your dressed, and now im going to be late. FUCK FUCK FUC, why didnt you let me set the alarm." she shrieked as she stormed to the bathroom.

Tucker sighed before moving to slip on his shoes and make his way out of the room.

.......................................................................................................................

Whe Tuck entered the kitchen he couldn't help but flop down on the chair with a sigh. Both Saxon and Will looked up at him before returning their focus to the breakfast their mother had made them.

Tuck ran his hand over his face before looking up in suprise when Meredith placed a coffeee in front of him, followed by a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Thanks" he said quietly as he watched Meredith then move back to the fry pan where she continued making breakfast.

Tucker then focused on the food in fron of him as Alex entered the room. He always had made him nervous. It didnt matter how much he loved Cassidy, it always felt like it wasn't enough.

"What was Cass screeching about?" Alex asked as he moved into the room and over to Meredith where he kissed the side of her head before obviouslt running a hand over her backside.

"She's running later because she overslept." Tucker told him before cutting off a piece of bacon and eating it. "She's angry because i didnt wake her, and its not like i didnt try before i had my shower."

"Sounds like someone i know." Alex replied and gestured to Meredith. "Mer got dragged in front of the chief because we were late to work."

"By Grandpa Richard?" Saxon asked as he joined the conversation.

"Yep, it could be said that our first day was eventful." Meredith told them.

"Oh really, what happened?" asked will as he reached for his coffee.

"Too much to tell you." Alex told them

"What aren't you telling us?" Cassidy asked as she walked into the room.

"Lots of things." Meredith said with a wink as she the proceeded to dish up cassidy's breakfast.

Cassidy took a seat at the bench near where her father stood.

Alex placed her food in front of her while Meredith got her her cofffee.

"Enjoy your breakfast." Meredith told her as she then served up her own, and Alex's before moving out onto the back porch.

Alex and Meredith sat and ate quietly, both quite at ease knowing that things had worked out great.

"Do you remember the day we met?" Alex asked.

Meredith nodded as she closed her eyes and remembered everything from that moment.

"I think i realised i fell for you, exactly the morning after."

Meredith smiled as she took a sip from her coffee, knowing that life, while hectic and strange was amazing.

"I didnt fall for you that early" she whispered, and Alex looked at her curiously.

"But for some reason, i just keep falling into you." she said as she then proceeded to lean over to kiss him.

There were no more words needed, no more cheesy pick up lines, no real songs, except the words that could describe the life that they had lead up unti now, except for the song that was playing in their head.

"Falling Into You"

And in your eyes I see ribbons of color  
I see us inside of each other  
I feel my unconscious merge with yours  
And I hear a voice say, "What's his is hers"

I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling into you

I was afraid to let you in here  
Now I have learned love can't be made in fear  
The walls begin to tumble down  
And I can't even see the ground

I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling into you

Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
Finding a belief, falling where you are

Catch me, don't let me drop!  
Love me, don't ever stop!

So close your eyes and let me kiss you  
And while you sleep I will miss you

I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling into you

Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
Finding a belief, falling where you are

Falling into you  
Falling into you  
Falling into you

**thanks to all those that have followed this fic.**

**i hope you have all enjoyed, and will agree that it was time to put this fic to rest.**

**will be finishing some of my other fics soon, and taking on a lighter load.**

**cheers **

**katie**


End file.
